Psycho Pass: The Silver Hue
by Knight Europa
Summary: A new Inspector and Enforcer join Unit One while Ginoza is out on sick leave. Why does the Inspector seem so familiar to Kagomi? Will the new team work together, or will there be fighting among themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Psycho-Pass: The Silver Hue

Chapter One: Tonbei and Wong.

Author's Note: This fanfiction will not be following the cannon of the first season in it's entirety. It will take place between Episodes' Thirteen: Invitation from the Abyss and Fourteen: Sweet Poison. I hope you enjoy this story!

"From the desk of Akane Tsunemori: Tokyo, Japan, the year is 2112; Crime is nearly non-existent in our world. The Sybil System is what we owe our thanks to for the rate being so low in this day and age. Scanners keep tabs on peoples' Psycho-Pass hue colors and Crime Coefficient: If a warning is sent out, we at Division One of the Welfare and Public Safety Bureau , or WPSB for short, are sent out. Inspectors, like myself and Mr. Ginoza who are detectives, and Enforcers, like Kogami and Masaoka, latent criminals who have Crime Coefficient's that while not too high, are high enough to no longer be apart of normal society. . Together, we search for latent criminals, those who have been pegged as potentials in committing crimes. With the use of our handguns called the Dominators, we're able to judge a person's guilt or innocence, all due to the Sybil System."

Akane turned in her chair to glance over at Shusei Kagari, an Enforcer who was playing a game on a hand held console. "Hey, aren't you going to finish writing that report for Mr. Ginoza about the case from last night?" "Eh, no point! Ginoza's out sick remember? Besides, I just copied most of my report from Kunizuka, with some re-wording of course!" he said with a laugh, going back to his game. Akane let out a small sigh and went back to her own report.

"Sadly, our superior and First Inspector, Noubuchika Ginoza has been ill with a case of food poisoning for the past few days. There's been word going around that Division Two is sending both a temporary Inspector and Enforcer to help our team out for the time being. I hope we'll get along with them. Until then, this is Tsunemori, saying goodbye for now."

The doors to the office opened up as soon as Akane finished her personal report, she standing up as the Enforcers looked up from their desks; Walking into the office was a tall, young looking man with silver hair that was combed backwards, though two sides of his hair framed the sides of his face. The man wore a dark blue suit coat with matching slacks, a white button up shirt that was tucked in, and a black tie around his neck, feet adorning black slip on shoes. What Akane found most peculiar about him was the color of his eyes; a lovely shade of Amber. The man who entered with him was older, with white hair and a mustache wearing a crimson red martial arts type outfit with white pants and brown shoes.

"Good afternoon, Unit One. My name is Tonbei Kujikawa, from Division Two of the WPSB. This man is my Enforcer and partner, Richard Wong." "A pleasure to meet all of you." Richard said with a formal bow of his head to the others. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir!" Akane said with a salute, the other Enforcers standing up and following suit. "I am Akane Tsunemori, Second Inspector of Unit One. These people are our Enforcers: Yayoi Kunizuka, our computer expert." Yayoi gave a respectful nod to the two new people. "This is Tomomi Masaoka, our most experienced Enforcer." Masaoka gave a bit of a chuckle, waving with his mechanical arm. "Shusei Kagari, our youngest Enforcer." Kagari gave the two newcomers a peace sign while grinning. "Finally, this is Shinya Kogami, a bit of a loose cannon, but dependable." Akane said, giving Kogami a playful smile while he gave a bit of a glare, lighting up a cigarette and exhaling some smoke.

"It is fantastic to meet all of you. I wish to say this now for clarification; While I am acting First Inspector, it is not my wish to reinvent the wheel. I have heard good things about Unit One, and I understand you all have your own tactics and ways with dealing with cases. I wish to be dependable as both an Inspector, and a comrade. Richard, please take a seat by Mr. Masaoka." Richard nodded his head silently, sitting beside the brown suit wearing Enforcer.

"Sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to check your Crime Coefficient just to see what you're like." Kunizuka said, glancing at Akane who nodded her head. Walking over to her desk, she would pull out a large black handgun with blue lights glowing; This is the weapon of both Inspectors and Enforcers when it comes to dealing with Latent Criminals and those whose Crime Coefficient has gone up too high, The Dominator.

"Do as you see fit, ma'am. Richard and I will do what we can to make sure we're a team." Tonbei said, taking out his Psycho-Pass and handing it out towards Kogami, who looked at it with wide eyes. "This can't be real." he said with a tone of surprise, Kagari looking over his shoulder. "Woah, that's incredible!" Holding the Psycho-Pass up towards Akane, her eyes went slightly wide: Tobei's Hue was pure Silver. Richard then held his own up, showing his own Hue as Light Blue. "How is a Silver Hue even possible? It's too close too-" Akane stopped herself short, slowly holding up the Dominator and pointing it at Tobei, who stood still as the weapon spoke. "Target is registered as a WPSB Inspector. Crime Coefficient is at 34.8. The trigger shall remain locked." Next she pointed it at Wong, the gun speaking again. "Target is registered as a WPSB Enforcer. Crime Coefficient is 126.0. Trigger will unlock and Paralyzer Mode will be activated."

"I don't know why my Hue is Silver. It's always been that way, ever since I was little. It's only ever changed to one color, and that is a Dark Grey. I've studied various stress reducing techniques since I started my job here a few years back, so I guess it's why my CC is so low." Tonbei said with a slight shrug, smiling. "Regardless, I understand that we're to be working on a new case?" he inquired, Wong standing up and reaching into his sleeve, producing a holographic video card that Kunizuka took and uploaded into her computer. A video popped up of a body of a male at a crime scene, the skin melted around the neck area and the sclera of his eyes blood red. "Yikes, what happened to him?" asked Masaoka, studying the image. "He's the fifth victim in a string of homicides. We don't know who is responsible, but they seem to only target men. We've dubbed her as The Black Widow Murderer. See those marks on the neck?" Tonbei asked, pointing to two strange marks on the man's neck.

"Wait, isn't that what Vampire's do?" Kagari asked, only to earn a dope slap to the back of the head by Kogami while Akane studied the image. "It looks like there was bleeding in the brain area, hence why the eyes are so red." "My thoughts exactly, Miss Tsunemori. I believe that the puncture wounds may send in a type of poison through the blood stream, melting the skin of the neck in the process. We've been asked to investigate this case at the scene. The teams for today shall be myself, Wong, and Kagari. Miss Tsunemori, you will go with Kogami and Masaoka. Kunizuka, please check any and all electronic signals and cameras within the area of a two mile radius. We have our roles, people, let's get to work." spoke Tonbei, the team exiting the office and heading downstairs to their vehicles.

Stepping out of their car, Akane and Tonbei would each put on a dark blue jacket with the yellow numbers of 103 and 102 on their sleeves and backs. Kogami, Wong, Masaoka, and Kagari would step outside of a black van designated as a 'paddy wagon', a police droid rolling up to the group and opening up, revealing six Dominators, each grabbing one and powering them up, the electronic voice speaking "Initializing Startup. Inspectors and Enforcers are recognized users of the Sybil System. Please use your Dominators with caution."

"Kogami, can you look around for any kind of clues?" Akane asked her team member, he lighting up another cigarette and exhaling smoke, glancing over to Tonbei. "Sure thing. And Akane? Between you and me, something about that guy seems off..Almost familiar, but I can't place what it is." The Enforcer replied, holstering his weapon and heading over to the crime scene. "Masaoka, question the people around here and see if they saw anyone suspicious." "You got it, Missy." the older man said, walking over to a small crowd of people.

"Wong, go check the droids for any samples they collected or may have missed. Kid, you're with me on body inspection." Tonbei ordered, with Wong heading after Kogami quietly, while Kagari glared at the new Inspector. "Kid?! I'm an Enforcer!" "You're also the youngest member, so I'm going to call you that." the superior said with a playful look, both heading to the victim's body.

"Victim's been identified as one Hogou Shugo. The entry wound on the neck is what caused the blood loss, but you were on the money about a poison hemorrhaging his brain. Problem is we don't know what type was used yet." Kogami spoke up, putting out his cigarette and pocketing the butt, handing Akane and Tonbei a holographic disc image. What appeared infront of the two was a man being recorded by a holo camera, twitching and convulsing as his life extinguished, the eyes turning red from the bleeding. "Blech! So not only do we have a serial killer, we have someone who records their victims? Ew." Akane said, trying not to gag. "Indeed, it would seem that they target men who have good jobs, or lots of money. Wong, please bring up the data for the previous victims." Tonbei spoke into his communicator, a display appearing over it. "Victims one through four come from affluent families, with wealth either passed down via parents or gained from work. Nobozu Raishida was a banker, Hirada Kaz came into money when his rich father willed him everything, and-"

"Hey! I found something!" Kagari said, bringing in a small crime scene drone that held a double pronged needle, Akane putting on a pair of gloves and examining it. "There's still traces of the poison left in this syringe! Get it to Shion immediately!" she ordered, holding up her own communicator "Kunizuka, have you found anything with the cameras?" "I've been going through the data, and I think I may have found something. Sending it to you now." came the reply, a blurry image of a woman leaving the building came up. "It's too blurry to determine anything as of now, please send it to Shion as well to see if she can get a good zoom." Tonbei said, glancing at the other two victims. "Ryouichi Shinada and Toichiro Minamoto. Both were working in the higher areas of government."

"What could these five have in common besides money?" Kogami asked, Wong stepping into the room and speaking. "I've spoken to Masaoka outside. He wishes to speak with Miss Tsunemori and Mr. Kogami." The two looked at each other curiously, Tonbei nodding to them. "Go ahead, Wong, the Kid and I will get the body prepared for transportation." Kagari letting out a slight growl at the nickname being said again.

"Alright, I spoke to the people who come to look at the horror. Got some good information out of one guy." Masaoka said, flipping through some notes he wrote down. "According to the witness, he said that these guys were always frequenting the Red Light District, and there's one specific woman who would always take them to a fancy hotel since they could afford it." "Do they know the woman's identity?" Akane asked, the older Enforcer shaking his head. "No, but they do know she regularly wears a red dress and has long blonde hair." "So all we need to do is scour the entire Red Light District. Great." Kogami said in a sarcastic manner, the three looking up as the other half of the team exited the building, the victim's body being rolled into a coroner van.

"There are some things that don't add up, though." Akane said, taking the notes and reading over them. "The previous four were taken to a hotel, this new victim was left here in an old apartment. More importantly, she didn't send off any kind of alerts through the System." "Maybe she's found a way to suppress her Crime Coefficient and keep her Hue light?" Masaoka asked, Kagomi shaking his head. "I'm not sure that's possible with the Sybil System monitoring everything. What do you think, Tonbei?" "I think we need to get to the lab first and find out more about the poison."

"You guys bring me the best gifts, I swear."Shion Karanomori said with a sardonic tone, puffing her own ciggarette and typing away into her keyboard, the syringe Kagari had found at the crime scene, it being held by robotic claws. "Only the best for you, Shion." Kagari said with a smile, the team standing around the lab tech while she analyzed the evidence. "We've got traces of Cyanide and Methanol that were injected into the neck via the bloodstream and into the artery, this caused the brain to cease receiving blood and made the blood in the brain expand."

"So our killer must have some medical knowledge, or knowledge about various poisons to get five victims so far. Any progress on the camera shot?" asked Akane, the blonde woman typing a few keys and speaking as she exhaled some smoke. "Appears to me that this thing is a few hours old, but I was able to clear it up a little bit." her fingers hitting a few buttons and the image of the woman leaving the crime scene.

"Bingo." said Masaoka, the image clearing up and the team getting a view of a woman in a bright red dress, with long blonde hair, glancing up at the camera slightly; her eyes were dark brown, red lipstick on her face. "She kinda looks like you, Karanomori." Kagomi said, glancing from the picture to the woman. "Please! I'm much more beautiful than some whore. I also have a better job." Shion said as she leaned back in her chair, showing off a bit of her cleavage.

"I believe this is a good place to stop for tonight. We'll begin the search first thing in the morning, get some rest, everyone. Tonbei spoke before exiting the lab, Kogami still having an unsure feeling about the new Inspector. On the drive back to his apartment, Tonbei was deep in thought, his mind still on the case while entering his home. "Mr. Kujikawa! Welcome home!" said a tiny voice, a virtual floating kitten appeared infront of him. "Good evening, Luna. Did anything happen while I was away?" "Nope, everything is normal as ever! Your Psycho-Pass reads its normal Silver and 34.8 Crime Coefficient. Would you like some music, Mr. Kujikawa?" Luna asked, Tonbei removing his tie and suit jacket, hanging them up before collapsing onto his bed. "Fredric Chopin's _Nocturne_ , please." he answered, the music starting to play softly as he shut his eyes, falling asleep.

Tonbei awoke groggily, rubbing his eyes as Chopin played in the background, muttering "Luna, what time is it?" "It's three in the morning, Mr. Kujikawa. Is everything alright?" the AI asked, popping into existence above the policeman. "I had that dream again, the one about my Psycho-Pass going nuts." "Hmm. My readings indicate that you forgot to take you medication before going to work." "Shit!" he cursed through clenched teeth, getting out of bed and heading to his restroom, grabbing a white bottle and unscrewing the lid. Tapping the bottle, a blue pill with the number forty on it tumbled into his palm, he swallowing it with a glass of water. "Mr. Kujikawa, I know it isn't really my business, but..You've been having problems with remembering to take your medicine lately. Are you sure you're okay?" "I'll be fine, Luna. Thank you for the concern. I guess the transfer to Unit One and the dreams have been putting me on edge." Looking at his Psycho-Pass once again, it would turn from a dull grey back to silver.

The next day, Akane pulled up infront of Tonbei's house in her car, honking the horn. He opened his front door and held up one finger to indicate 'one minute' and shut the door. He had woken up late due to having woke up so early in the morning and had just gotten out of the shower, putting on his shirt and tie, grabbing his jacket and heading outside to the car.

"To what do I owe the act of kindness?" he asked as they drove down the highway, adjusting his tie in the mirror of a sun visor. "Nothing, I just felt that if we're going to be working together, we should at least try to get to know each other is all." she answered while switching lanes. "I see..Well, what would you like to know?" "Do you have any type of hobbies? What do you do to relieve the stress for your Silver Hue?" "Let's see. I listen to classical music, a big fan of Fredric Chopin. I read paper books, listen to eighties music, and play the violin." "Wow, you sure sound well cultured!" Akane said in surprise. "Not at all, I merely use the music to help relax, and I can only play one or two songs on the instrument. What about yourself, Miss Tsunemori?" "Me? I like to go into virtual chat rooms, talk to people for advice." "Ah, I read the report about the Spooky Boogie case, you were pretty clever to ask her for help." "I- Y-yeah...I was I guess." Akane replied quietly, looking down glumly. "I'm sorry! I forgot the case was still fresh for you, I didn't mean to come off as insensitive." "No, it's alright, really. Police work is rough, and we have to deal with the consequences of our actions." she smiled at him before their communicators beeped, Tonbei answering his.

"This is Kujikawa, what's the report?" he inquired, Kogami's voice coming through on the other end. "We got a sixth victim, this time in the same hotel as the first four." The two inspectors looked at each other in surprise, Akane hitting a button to turn her car into a police car with flashing lights. "Understood, we'll meet you at the scene! Have Kunizuka go through the hotel camera footage to see if she can find a better image of our suspect." "Acknowledged, we'll meet you there." Akane turned the sirens of the car on, the two speeding down the highway to the hotel.

Getting out of the car and putting on their jackets, the Inspectors ran into the hotel, getting a key to the room the body had been found in, the droids were already collecting evidence here and there.

"Victim six has been identified as Ricardo Valentino. A man from Puerto Rico, he was on a business trip here in Japan. Looks like our suspect has a taste for exotic men as well." Kagari said while Masaoka studied the body closely, beckoning Akane over. "What is it, Masaoka?" she asked, he pointing to the wounds on the neck. "Same type of needle, but look here. The artery was punctured, there was blood splatter all over the place when we got here. Either she missed the target, or she got mad because he didn't have any money on him at the time."

"Miss Tsunemori, the blood splatter seems to have come from the center of the room. I believe he was going after the suspect when she stabbed him." Wong spoke, pointing out the direction of the splatter from the center of the room to the wall." "Good eye, Richard. So she's getting sloppy with each kill, but why? Could her Psycho-Pass be getting cloudy?"

Kogami sat down at a table with a piece of paper, taking notes and speaking. "She works in the Red Light District, so she must not be very well off financial wise. She might have grown up poor or gone through an abuse growing up; physical, sexual, or mental. She also may see men as a disease because she targets only them, and she's using them as a pseudo revenge against the one who hurt her growing into an adult." "There's that amazing profiling talent of yours, Kogami." Akane said with awe, the former lighting up a cigarette while glancing at Tonbei. "Thoughts?" "I actually agree with your profiling, Mr. Kogami. I believe tha-" he was cut off by his communicator beeping, Kunizuka's voice coming through and saying "Inspectors, I got a clear shot of our suspect, sending it to the team now." Everyone's communicator displayed a blonde haired, brown eyed Japanese woman with fair skin and wearing a red dress.

"Good job, Kunizuka! Here's the game plan: While the body is sent out, we are going to go over the Red Light District with a fine tooth comb. We'll question everyone for any kind of clues. If anyone finds our suspect, we either paralyze or kill, depending on what the Dominator says. Let's go!" Tonbei ordered the team, everyone rapidly heading to the ground floor and out to their vehicles, both set of sirens blaring loudly as they tore down the streets.

Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan: Unit One arrived via car and paddy wagon, grabbing their Dominators and heading into the Red Light District and going through various buildings. "Have you seen this woman?" Kagari asked a citizen, who shook their head and said "No, but I think I know someone who does." "Lead the way then, please." the Enforcer said, following the citizen to a large love hotel, eyes widening. "Holy shit! No wonder she takes them to that big hotel, this place is run down! Guys, I think I found our suspects hiding place." "Good going, Kagari! We're on our way to you now." Akane said over her communicator, and soon the group would enter the love hotel, Akane holding up a picture of the woman.

"Excuse me, does this lady work here?" she asked, the hotel clerk studying the picture before nodding. "Yes, that's Rikari Ishida. She's one of our most popular girls here, been really busy lately." "Is she working here tonight?" Kogami asked, the clerk looking slightly confused. "Yes, is there a problem?" "Where is she?' Kogami demanded, the clerk now looking uneasy. "I would like to know what's going on, first." "We believe her to be the suspect of a recent string of murders, we need to question her." Masaoka explained. "She's on the sixth floor, room 628, here's a key." the clerk said, handing them a key to the room. "Wait a sec, where's Wong?" Kagari asked, the team turning to see Richard had vanished. "Oh no.." Tonbei said, face palming with a sigh.

"W-why are you being so rough?!" the male client asked, Rikari was wide eyed and laughing hysterically, scratching the man and pulling out her syringe. "Because it's so much fun, watching you wince in pain. Men like you, the rich kind, the one with power. Your the kind that raped me when I was a teenager, and silenced everyone who could have put them in jail! You must pay for their transgressions!" She brought her arm back to stab the man in the neck, but stopped suddenly, looking at her arm in shock; a large acupuncture needle was sticking out of her hand, going through it and causing her to drop the syringe. "What the hell!? "she yelled in anger, turning to see Richard Wong swing in through the window and land in a crouch. "You must be Rikari. Forgive me, but I had to disarm you before anyone else got hurt."

Rikari looked down at her hand which was now bleeding and going numb from the needle. Growling, she rushed Wong with a scream, the Enforcer blocking her punches with his own, sending her flying back with a snap kick to her chest. Soon the door to the room opened up, the team rushing in and pointing their Dominators at Rikari, Tonbei seeing the needle. "Wong, how many times do I have to tell you to not sneak off like that?!" "Forgive me, Mr. Kujikawa, I knew I could get here before anyone else with my climbing ability. I also disarmed her, the man is safe." Akane looked down at the syringe; it was double pronged with a light green substance in it.

"Woah, check it out." said Kagari, their communicators beeping with a Psycho-Pass alert. Rikari's stats popped up, a Cobalt Blue Hue, clouded up with black squares, with a 300 Crime Coefficient. "We have to get to that room, now!" Tonbei declared, the team running up the stairs.

"You don't understand anything! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Rikari screamed, pulling out multiple syringes from her drawer. Kogami aimed his Dominator at her, the gun speaking. "Target's Crime Coefficient is 300.68, initializing Lethal Eliminator Mode." "I'm sorry, but you've been judged and found guilty." Kogami said, pulling the trigger and sending out a burst of energy, shooting into Rikari and in a few seconds, she would explode into a red mist, the male that was tied to the bed screaming in terror. "Get him untied and take him to a therapist." Akane ordered, looking at Wong curiously. "How did you get up here so fast?" "Wong has always been athletic, even in his current age. His acupuncture needles are used to disarm any assailants without killing them. However, I told him to not go without me unless absolutely necessary. But in this case, I suppose he knew how to take her down without killing her. Richard, be more careful in the future." "Yes, Mr. Kujikawa."

Later that night, at the PSB HQ, Kogami was typing up at his computer, Tonbei entering the office and taking a seat next to the Enforcer. "So, they found stress suppressant medication in her room, along with a false Psycho-Pass reading to trick the System. I gotta say, it's getting trickier to find people sometimes." Tonbei said, arms crossed. Kogami looked up at him with a slightly annoyed look. "Can I help you with something?" "As a matter of fact, you can."

Uncrossing his arms, Tonbei spoke up, his voice was slightly less cheerful, eyes full of anger. "Tell me everything you know about the criminal called Shogo Makishima."

-To Be Continued-.


	2. Chapter 2

Psycho Pass: The Silver Hue

Chapter Two: The Smiling Maniac, Part 1.

"Why the hell do you want to know anything about that bastard?" Kogami asked in a stern tone, giving Kujikawa a look of anger. "Because I've been tracking Makishima for a long time, you see. I read your notes about the Specimen Case, but I know details you're missing, and vice versa. Figured we could help each other." Tonbei then pulled out from his overcoat a manilla folder, holding it out infront of Kogami. "Like you, I prefer to keep notes detailed in writing, and I've been keeping a lot of notes over the course of the years." "Let me take a look at it." Kogami said, reaching out for the folder, only for Tonbei to pull it back. "Ah ah. We compares notes, Shinya. Favor for a favor." Growling, Kogami reached into his desk and pulled out a couple of books, holding them out toward the Inspector, both trading their respective items.

"Little to no Crime Coefficient, he can kill without raising it, and his Hue is a pure White. You believe he was involved with the recent crimes taking place?" Tonbei asked while looking through Kogami's notes, the Enforcer nodding his head before stopping at a particular part of Tonbei's collection. "Burned down his home at the age of six? Killed both parents? How do you know this?" he asked, looking up at Kujikawa. "I was his neighbor down the street, believe it or not. I witnessed the burning and the PSB pulling the bodies out of the home. I was angry, shocked, even confused. Why would anyone do this to their own family? This event was what made me want to become an Inspector for the PSB, so I dedicated my life to fulfilling my idea of Justice. Studying both criminals and theories, hoping that the Sybil System would accept me. I got lucky in the end; There was an Inspector position available in Division Two, and I took it when I was twenty, that was eight years ago."

Taking out a cigarette, Kogami lit it up and took a puff, exhaling smoke. "You know, I realized something: Makishima has almost no Crime Coefficient and a White hue, you have an extremely low CC and a Silver Hue. It's almost like you two could be brothers." Kujikawa's eyes turned from kind to fierce in an instant, his voice low as he turned away, saying "Never compare me to that bastard again."

A young woman awoke in a dark room, eyes adjusting slowly before a spotlight blinded her, she shutting her eyes tight. Soon a man wearing a surgeons smock and pants entered, face concealed by a mask with a tray of tools being pushed into the room. "Good morning, how do you feel?" the man asked as the woman looked in fear at the tools, then to the man, she starting to shake. "What do you want with me?!" "Oh, no need to be fearful, dear. You see, I'm here to help you." he said in an almost cheery voice. "H-help me?" "Yes! You see, I've noticed your Psycho Pass has become cloudy, and that is not a good sign. People with cloudy Hue's are sad or depressed, and need to be cheered up! That's why I have decided to help you, by putting a smile on your face." the man replied, walking over to his tray with a drill and pliers being picked up. "What are you going to do?!" she asked, her body now completely trembling as the man turned to drill on, still smiling under his surgical mask. "Why, I'm going to make you smile.." he spoke, leaning forward to start his work. The woman let out a shriek of terror as the drill neared her, the man humming a happy tune.

The next day at the PSB HQ, Akane Tsunemori was handed a disc by a secretary with a holo video on it, an image of Ginoza appearing. "Inspector Tsunemori, how are things at work? I should be returning within a few days, hopefully. I heard there is a Standing First Inspector and a temporary Enforcer on team, do make sure they follow protocol and do not let them act like Kogami." Kogami would flip the holo video off without looking while typing at his desk Masaoka approached Akane with a smile, speaking "That's our Ginoza, strict even when sick and not in the office." "Sure is, though he is understandably cautious about how we're doing without him." she replied, sitting down at her own desk.

"Everyone, we have a new case to investigate immediately." Tonbei said upon entering the office with Richard, the others looking at him in surprise. "A new case already? Didn't we just solve one the other night?" Kagari asked in a mock annoyed tone, grinning. "Now is not the time for jokes, Kid. We were called about a victim being left in a warehouse downtown, it's...pretty grim." Kujikawa replied.

"How grim we talkin'? Like, blood and guts all over or a normal dead body?" Masaoka asked, leaning forward in his chair. Yayoi Kunizuka brought up an image of the female victim, her face was mutilated; her teeth were all missing and there was a Glasgow grin cut into her mouth. "Oh now that is brutal." Kogami said, lighting up another cigarette while studying the image. "Shion sent us some information on the victim in question." Richard Wong spoke, hitting his communicator a few times to bring up data on the woman. "The victim's name is Ritsuko Akita, a secretary who worked for a software company. Her Pyscho-Pass had been cloudy recently, yet she had been attending therapy to help with it." Akane read from her desk computer. "Surgical tools were used to remove all of the victims teeth and leave her mouth open, and it appears a scalpel is what made the cut into her skin. We may have a person imitating fictional characters or they're using their own work to send a message." Kunizuka said, wincing slightly at the sight of the woman's face.

"We'll divide into the two teams as before, look over the area for any clues and what the droids may have missed. Miss Tsunemori, I trust that you will use caution in the warehouse, there may be traps there set for us." Tonbei said, Akane nodding at him. "He's right, this could be a trick be the suspect, so please keep an eye out for any and all traps. Kunizuka, scan the cameras like you did last time, we'll make sure to keep in touch." The team exited the office, heading down to their vehicles and driving off to the warehouse.

At the warehouse, the teams grabbed their Dominators, holstering them as the small droids combed over the area, Akane gasping in horror at the sight of Ritsuko Akita's face staring at them in death. "How horrible.." she whispered, Kagari walking up to the victim and shaking his head. "What a way to go. She was doing well in her therapy according to the data we were given. Why would someone do this?" "Maybe they're trying to send a message? Some of the people we caught believe the Sybil System is bringing people a sense of false happiness, and the perp thought he could scare people by exploting it?" Masaoka inquired, studying the tray that was left behind. "Hmmm."

"What do you have?" asked Tonbei, the veteran Enforcer rubbing his chin in thought. "This is the kind of tray a doctor or dentist uses, right?" "It's like the person who did this was performing some insane surgery." Kogami spoke, squinting his eyes at Ritsuko's body. "Wait a sec, there's a bulge in her throat area, it's not natural." "Could be blood that she coughed up or that went into her throat?" Wong theorized, walking over to one of the droids and picking it up, saying "Please scan the victim's throat area." The droid sent out a scan, beeping and saying "There is an object located in the victim's throat." "Get me some gloves!" Tonbei ordered, putting them on, and, wincing with a soft "Sorry" to Ritsuko, reached into her mouth, Kagari quickly looking away to avoid throwing up. Akane looked uneasy, but Kagomi placed a hand on her shoulder, saying "I know it isn't easy to watch, but sometimes to solve cases like this, you have to get past the sick factor." Tonbei soon took his hand out, the glove covered in blood and mucus; in his hand he held a note, opening it up. 'My mission is to bring smiles to the people. Sybil will only give false happiness, I put real happiness on those who need it!' he read, glancing at the others.

"So we have a complete nutcase with a God complex, believing he is on some sort of divine mission? That's always fun." Masaoka said, taking the note and placing it into an evidence case. "Mr. Wong, let Shion see the note, see if she can match the handwriting with anyone else." Akane said, Wong nodding his head in response and taking the evidence case to the paddy wagon. "Kid, you and Kogami get the body into the coroner van, Miss Tsunemori and I need to discuss something." Kagari glared at the name once more, but Kogami simply grabbed his shoulder to push him forward to get to work. "What's up, Mr. Kujikawa?" Akane asked, tilting her head. "This is just a theory, but what if there are more victims that have had this happen to them? How long has this suspect been doing this?" "We cant tell for sure, we need more evidence. Kunizuka, have you found anything?" Akane asked over her communicator. "Sadly, not yet, I'm still searching but it looks like the cameras around the warehouse might have been tampered with." "So he or she is covering their tracks.." Tonbei said to himself, looking at Akane. "Come on, let's go back to HQ and talk to Shion."

At the PSB HQ lab, Shion Karanomori typed away on her keyboard with cigarette in mouth, bringing up various handwriting to compare to the note found in the victims throat. "So far there aren't any matches, I've been going through everything we have." she said with her teeth clenched around the smoke stick, the analyzing beams going over the piece of paper each time she brought up a comparison. "Any clue why someone would do this in the first place?" she asked, Masaoka speaking up " We believe he has a grudge against the Sybil System. The note said he wants to make those who are unhappy smile, due to Sybil providing a false happiness." "Shion, take a moment to look up any missing persons case that involve those with cloudy Psycho-Passes." Akane said, the blonde glancing at her. "Any particular reason why?" Shion asked. "Just a theory is all." she replied, giving Kujikawa a small smile.

"Alright, just let me work my magic." Shion went on the prowl, fingers flying across her keyboard and entering specific words, hitting the search button; when she did, a missing persons list popped up on the screen. "There's tons of missing persons cases listed." "Try narrowing it down to people who went missing within the last few months, who may have had history of therapy or mental illnesses." Kogami suggested, leaning over Shion's chair. "Just a sec...Here!" Shion brought up a list, much smaller then the previous one. "The Goddess of Information strikes again!" Kagari said triumphantly. "You can pay me in back rubs if you want, Shusei." the blonde joked, clicking on the files to bring them up.

"All went missing within the last few months, their Psycho-Passes had been cloudy from the indication of the scanners. Most had gone to mandatory therapy, but soon stopped after a few weeks of visits." Tonbei said, glancing at each person's face. "So the un-sub kidnapped them and made their faces happy without altering anyone? How?" asked Wong, Masaoka speaking "Maybe its because they truly believe their actions are just and a mission of hope." "We're going to have to stop here for now. Kogami, can you have Kunizuka come by the office early to start a large scan?" "Yayoi's coming in late tomorrow, Kujikawa, she has a dentist appointment." Shion said.

"Good morning, Miss Kunizuka, how do you do today?" asked Dr. Fujita, Yayoi laying in the dentist chair while speaking softly. "I am well enough. Yourself?" "Not bad at all, let's take a look inside your mouth, shall we?" Kunizuka opened her mouth, Dr. Fujita using a mirror to look at her teeth, tapping one. "You're teeth are healthy for the most part! Just some slight food stuck on the bottom of a back molar. How often do you brush?" "Uusually twice a day. One of my co-workers has a jar of jellybeans on his desk, so I sneak some from time to time." she answered with the hint of a smirk. "I see, just keep brushing and lighten up on the candy. Come back in two months for your check-up, ma'am." he said, Yayoi getting out of the chair and walking out of the room. Glancing over to a tv set with a concert playing a Sybil System approved band, she let out a small sigh before leaving the office. In the other room, Dr. Fujita was washing his hands and arms when he glanced into the mirror, a figure appearing behind him and saying in a creepily cheerful voice "Time to put a smile on that woman's face.."

As Kuizuka walked down the street to the PSB HQ, she could feel a presence following her, yet she kept her eyes ahead on the road. Pushing past random people, she took the briefest glance behind her to see a man in a baseball cap and jacket behind her, the cap pulled low to cover his eyes. "Tch, creep, can't he stalk someone else?" she asked herself, turning into an alleyway to try and ditch the man following her. Looking behind her once more, she saw that the man was gone, breathing a sigh of relief, until she felt a cold rag pressed against her face, she letting out a sound of "mpph!" before slowly blacking out, the man letting out a low laugh before throwing her into the back of a nearby van.

Back at HQ, Tonbei was going over the different files, Akane leaning against his desk with her arms crossed. "You sure are intent on solving cases, Mr. Kujikawa. Why do you push yourself so hard?" Putting a file down, he leaned back in his chair, looking at her. "I believe in a world of Absolute Justice, Miss Tsunemori. A world where there is no crime, a world where, eventually, maybe the Sybil System won't even be needed because people won't -want- to commit crimes. I work so hard because I love to help others."

"Your family must be very proud of you for being so hard working!" she said with a smile, he looking down for a moment. "I...I'd rather not talk about my family, Miss. Tsunemori. It's a bit of a sore spot." "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too-"

"No, no reason to apologize. We all have our secrets, yes? Maybe one day I'll tell you some of mine." Kogami then walked into the office, cigarette in mouth before stopping at Tonbei's desk, glancing down at him. "I've been thinking about something; You said were interested in Makishima for your own reason, yet you never told me. You know about how I was on the Specimen Case, so I want to know your reasons."

"That is fair I suppose. Remember how I stated in my file that I watched him burn his house down as a child?" "Mhm." "That day I realized that I didn't want to witness anything so horrific happen ever again. I wanted to track Makishima down to ensure that he never hurt another person. For years I was after him but all I found were shadows. This is while I was in Division Three. Now I've found proof that he is still alive thanks to your files. We can take him down together if we work as a team, Kogami." the black haired Enforcer put out his smoke, looking over at Akane. "Inspector, should I test him?" Akane blinking in confusion for a moment while Kogami grinned.

In the gym area, Shinya Kogami stood in a boxing ring wearing only a pair of training pants, Tonbei Kujikawa would come out from the locker room in a similar pair of pants; Both were muscular, but not overtly. They each had built figures, meant for fighting but also to have speed. "When you said test him, I didn't think you meant fight him." Tsunemori said with slight exasperation, though she glanced at them both with a slight blush. "Hey, it's the only way to see how strong his will is." Kogami replied, beckoning the Inspector into the ring, the man climbing in between the ropes and staring the Enforcer down. "Makashima is a fighter, he'll use whatever means possible to win and excels in hand to hand combat. Can you test your will against his one on one?" Kogami asked, getting into a kickboxing stance. Kujikawa would go into a Out-Boxer stance, hopping on his feet lightly. "I will show you my will, Shinya."

The two fighters ran forward, Kogami going for a hard kick that Kujikawa blocked with one of his arms, going for a quick consecutive flurry of jabs before jumping back slightly, Tsunemori surprised at the defense being displayed. _"He's able to defend himself against Kogami's hard strikes and retaliate before retreating. He must focus on wearing his opponents down before..."_ She watched the two fighters keep going at each other, Kogami punching Kujikawa straight in the face, who responded with a strong straight to the mans stomach. Both went stumbling back, still ready to fight each other. "That's enough!" Masaoka said, running into the room, panting. "What's wrong, Pops?" Kogami asked while toweling himself dry.

"Kunizuka never showed up for work, and you know she never misses a day!" the older Enforcer said, with Tsunemori, Kujikawa, and Kogami giving each other startled looks. "Have Shion call her and see-" Akane started, before Kagari ran into the gym, shouting. "Guys! Yayoi's been kidnapped!" The team looked at him with a look of utter terror on their faces, while Kunizuka slowly awoke in a warehouse, finding herself strapped to a chair.

-To Be Continued.-


	3. Chapter 3

Psycho-Pass: The Silver Hue

Chapter Three: The Smiling Maniac Part 2

Yayoi Kunizuka slowly opened her eyes, groggily speaking to herself, adjust her vision to the darkness that surrounded her. _"Where am I? I remember being at Dt. Fujita's office, then.."_ A large spotlight turned on, making her squint her eyes as a man with a surgeon mask and clothes walked into the room, wheeling in a tray of tools. Glancing over at the woman, he smiled behind his mask before speaking "I'm going to make you happy, ma'am. A big smile will be put onto your face and then society will have one more joyous person." "You're insane! How is cutting up my face going to make society happy?!" Kunizuka snarled, the mans cheerful face slowly fading before lunging at her with a pair of pliers, his voice now low and raspy, almost angry. "Don't question me, bitch! Snap at me again and I'll Rip. Out Your. Tongue!" he roared, Kunizuka backing her head up as much as she could with fear hitting her eyes.

"How in the hell did we lose an Enforcer?!" Tonbei Kujikawa demanded in the main office, slamming a fist onto a nearby desk. "Calm down! She's a resourceful one, but she needs clear heads to help her right now." Kogami said, putting out a cigarette he'd been smoking once they returned from the gym to the office area. "Mr. Shinya is correct, Mr. Kujikawa, we must not allow anger and fear to cloud up our minds" Wong spoke up. "Think, why would someone want to kidnap her? It has to be our current un-sub, right? He believes he's doing our society a favor, by making people happy, or putting smiles on faces." Masaoka said, looking over at Tsunemori. "Missy, any thoughts on what to do?" "Actually, I called Shion once we learned about the kidnapping." Akane answered, typing into her computer, then speaking into her communicator "Shion? the floor is yours."

"Why thank you, lovely Tsunemori. I think I may have been able to find a pattern with the disappearances of the previous victims with cloudy Psycho-Passes." Shion's voice came in over everyone's communicators, as did data screens of the victims.

"Wacha got?" Kagari asked, popping a few jellybeans into his mouth while watching the screens. "The dentist they all went to visit after they stopped attending the therapy sessions is one Dr. Masato Fujita, one of Japan's brightest minds and the creator of the Always White Teeth product, yours for only 169 yen." she said in a joking manner. "I called Yayoi after her appointment because she never showed up to work, when she never answered, I figured something wasn't right. Lo and behold, her signal comes up at the downtown warehouse district." "Wait, why would a dentist want to harm others?" Wong asked, sneaking a jellybean out of the jar while listening closely. "At the moment, it's unknown. Maybe Fujita cracked under the pressure of the Sybil System? Or he took his job way too seriously." Shion answered.

"You're a miracle worker, Shion, let it be known!" Masaoka declared while rushing out of the room with the others to their vehicles, Shion's voice coming over Kujikawa's and Tsunemori's communicator "Inspectors, please. Keep Kunizuka safe, alright? She's a part of the team." "You have my word!" Tonbei replied, the two Inspectors nodding at each other and rushing to the elevator.

Gunning their cars and the paddy wagon to the warehouse district, Inspectors Tsunemori and Kujikawa put on their blue jackets, both they and the four Enforcers that consisted of Kogami, Kagari, Masaoka, and Wong grabbed their Dominator guns, each rushing to different doors of the building, Akane's voice coming in through their communicators in a low whisper. "We move in two minutes, keep your Dominators ready and do not shoot Kunizuka, we want both her and the un-sub alive if possible." "Acknowledged!" Kogami spoke, "Roger!" Tonbei responded, "Understood." said Wong, "You got it!" Kagari said excitedly, "Be careful, Little Missy." Masaoka said softly, everyone reading themselves to break in.

"Tell me, why are you doing this? What does putting smiles on faces accomplish?" Yayoi asked when the man returned, cleaning his tools with the same cheerful smile. "Ah, a question I will gladly answer. You see, the Sybil System is a false hope, a false sense of security. But most of all, it doesn't care about people who do not excel in a particular field. " "You sound sure of this." Kunizuka said.

"Of course I'm sure! Why else would the others come to me when their therapy failed to keep them as what the society deems as normal?" Yayoi's eyes widened, gulping slightly. However, something caught her eye; the glowing light of a Dominator gun. "The Sybil System may not be perfect with everything, but it's doing its best to make sure everyone stays safe!" _"She's trying to stall him for time, good girl."_ Tonbei thought to himself, signaling to Wong and Kagari to sneak around to the right, Akane signaling Kogami and Masaoka to go toward's the left as the two Inspectors slowly made their way right to the man's back.

"The System is a mere fallacy that wishes to keep everyone in check. Nothing more...Now. Let's put a smile on your face." The man cheerfully smiled under his mask, grabbing the pliers and nearing Yayoi, who gripped her chair tightly. The closer he got, the more her heart beat faster and faster, until she heard a voice yell out "MASATO FUJITA! Put down the pliers and put your hands behind your head!" Kujikawa demanded, aiming his dominator at the man, Kunizuka's eyes widening yet again with a shocked tone "D-Dr. Fujita? Why...?" The man turned around to face the team, everyone trained on him, the voice in their weapons saying "Target's Crime Coefficient is 302.88, engaging Lethal Eliminator Mode." "Hmph. Another failure it would seem." a voice said from above the group, everyone turning to see Shogo Makishima standing on a catwalk, shaking his head slowly.

"MAKISHIMA!" Kogami roared, aiming his Dominator at him, Kujikawa doing the same with a furious expression on his face. "Wait! He can't be judged by the Sybil System, remember?" Tsunemori said, still pointing her own Dominator at Fujita, who removed his mask to look up at Makishima. "What do you mean a failure?" the dentist asked, looking confused. "You just don't understand fully what I had wanted you to do in the first place. It wasn't about just making people happy, Dr. Fujita, it was about causing Sybil to make a world of free will, a world wheere people could do as they pleased. However, it would appear Unit One has caught you, therefore, I release you." With a snap of his fingers, Makishima smirked, jumping out of a window behind him, everyone turning to face Fujita once more.

"Crime Coefficient at 274.0 Reverting to Paralyze Mode." "How did it get that low so fast?"  
Masaoka asked in surprise, Kujikawa merely saying "Knock him out, now!" "Get Dominated!" Kagari hollered, all six members shooting the dentist with their weapons until he fell to the ground in a heap. Wong approached Kunizuka and untied her restraints gently, helping her sit up and asking "Are you alright, Miss Yayoi? We were all worried about you." "I'll be fine, Richard, thank you." she answered, looking down at the man, kneeling down to place a hand on his back. "Will he be okay?" she asked, looking at the others, Kogami shocked by her question. "You're worried about him? You could have been his next victim!" "You think I don't know that?!" she screamed at the Enforcer, Tsunemori quietly placing a hand on her back. "Kunizuka, it's okay to be concerned. He is someone you placed trust in, so it's natural you would worry about him. We'll question him back at HQ, and get you checked out."

Back at PSB HQ, Shion ran out of her lab to give Kunizuka a tight hug, holding her for a few minutes while looking over at the team, mouthing a silent 'Thank you' to them while taking the woman Enforcer into the lab for some talking. Tonbei stood in front of Fujita's cell, scowling slightly. "What's got you so pissed?" asked Masaoka as he walked up to him, hands in his pockets. "Makishima was in contact with this man, and we don't know why. The fact that he's still manipulating people after all this time makes my blood boil." "Get in line, Tonbei." Kogami said while looking at their suspect through the glass. "I can't keep wondering how his CC went down so fast after Makishima snapped his fingers, it doesn't make sense to me." the Enforcer said, Masaoka rubbing his chin in thought. "Maybe Fujita wasn't in complete control of his actions." "How is that even possible?" Tonbei asked, the brown suit wearing man glancing at both of them. "Do you two believe in hypnotism?"

"This is going to be a long shot, but we need to make sure Dr. Fujita wasn't truly responsible for the actions he committed." Tsunemori said, the team sitting around Masato Fujita with a man in a nice looking suit holding out a pocket watch in front of him. "Masato, I want you to to follow my pocket watch very carefully. As I speak, you will follow the directions given to you. Do you understand me?" the hypnotist asked, Fujita nodding silently.

"When I snap my fingers, you're going to tell Unit One everything that transpired over the last few months. You will tell them about how the man called Makishima met you." With a snap of his fingers, the hypnotist watched as Fujita slumped in his chair, then slowly sat up straight, eyes almost cloudy. "Please tell us everything you know, Mr. Fujita." Tsunemori said, Kujikawa and Kogami taking out pens and note pads to write down information.

"It was four months ago; I had been taking in new patients that had told me they were undergoing mandatory therapy due to their Psycho-Passes becoming cloudy. One of them was an elderly man, always having a story to tell when he came in. We became good friends with one another, even having lunch together at times. The others would talk to me about their problems that they were going through. The more I heard, the more I wished that I could help. Then, one day..A man with white hair entered the office, saying he wished to have his teeth checked out. We talked, I did my usual work, everything seemed natural. Then he...He started to talk to me about how I could help people with their sadness, their mental problems. All I would need to do he said, was to make them smile." Fujita grabbed the sides of his head, starting to cry. "I-I never meant to hurt anyone!" he yelled.

"Hey, hey it's alright." Wong knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. "Look through the pain, look through the crimes. Look for only the truth within your mind. Breathe deep and focus." Kagari raised an eyebrow at Tonbei, who merely gestured at the young man to pay attention. Fujita took a deep breath, speaking again. "He came back to the office again one day, and he held up a coin, saying 'Your deeds shall be those of a savior. You will bring legitimate happiness that the Sybi; System cannot. This is your mission, Dr. Fujita, put smiles on the faces of those the System neglects.' The next thing I know, I wasn't in control of my own actions! I could see what was happening, but I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't stop myself from being a cheerful murderer!" "That's enough, we have the information we need." Kogami said, the hypnotist snapping his fingers to return Fujita to normal, the man crying as he was lead away to an isolation facility.

"So Makishima can still control others for his dirty work. That bastard!" Kujikawa frustratedly growled, punching a nearby wall with the others watching him. "Why are you so angry when it comes to Makishima, Kujikawa?" Tsunemori asked, the Inspector turning around to face them composing himself while taking a deep breath. "I have my reasons, that's all I'm going to say, just as Kogami has his own. This case can officially be declared as solved. I want reports turned in first thing tomorrow at my desk. Miss Tsunemori, please go check on Ms. Kunizuka." Tonbei ordered, walking out of the cell room and over to the office, sitting at his desk while placing his head in his hands, thinking _"How much longer can I keep it a secret?"_ as he checked his Psycho-Pass, taking a small gasp as he saw that his Crime Coefficient had gone from 34.8 to 70.40, and his hue had gone from Silver to Dark Grey.

Down in the tech lab, Akane entered and cleared her throat while Shion and Kunizuka looked up from the desk, both slightly adjusting their clothing before getting up to meet the Inspector. "How are you doing, Yayoi?" Akane asked, the Enforcer giving a sad smile. "It's hard to believe that he was capable of such acts, but I can take comfort in knowing that he wasn't truly responsible for them. I am now wanting to take down Makishima as much as Kogami and Kujikawa." Kunizuka said, Shion crossing her arms. "Tsunemori, there's something I want to ask you." "Yes, Shion?" "I want you to get information on Tonbei, since his Hue just changed colors, and his Crime Coefficient went up almost forty percent." Akane's eyes went wide in surprise, she looking at the readings on Shion's screen as Tonbei arrived at his home, grabbing the white bottle and taking a blue pill.

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Psycho Pass: The Silver Hue

Chapter Four: Understanding Tonbei

 _"How long do you plan to pretend you're false life is reality?"_ a voice spoke on in the darkness. In his dream, Tonbei Kujikawa held in his hands a thirty-eight Smith and Wesson revolver, pulling the hammer back slowly and aiming at the voice. _"Do you truly believe they'll be your allies once the truth is discovered?" "Shut up! I'm going to take you down no matter what!" "Oh? Then why do you fear their anger, or worse, their revenge?"_ Shogo Makishima walked out of the darkness, Tonbei pointing the gun at him, but Makishima merely smiled, pointing behind the Inspector. Behind Tonbei was Shinya Kogami, his Dominator not aimed at Makishima, but at Tonbei himself! _"Sorry, but you've been found guilty."_ The Dominator transformed into Destroy Decomposer mode, Kogami firing the large energy shot right at him.

"Ahhhh!" Tonbei awoke with a start in his bed, looking around his room with a wide eyed fear, his heart rate starting to slow down after a moment. Luna popped up infront of him on the bed, speaking "Mr. Kujikawa, are you alright?" "I-I'm fine, Luna, just a nightmare is all. What time is it?" "It just turned to ten A.M, you're off duty today so I didn't wake you up at the normal time." Tonbei slowly got out of bed and walked into his living room wearing just his boxer briefs, getting a glass of cold water, sipping it all the way down. "Would you like any music, Mr. Kujikawa?" Luna asked, rubbing against his ankles like a cat would, he thinking for a moment. " Mozart would be wonderful, Luna." he answered, sitting on his couch as the music began to play in the background, he closing his eyes and letting the music flow through him.

Akane Tsunemori pulled up infront of Kujikawa's home, stepping out of her car and reading the Psycho-Pass scans of the Standing First Inspector. After Shion had shown her the readings of the previous night, she had been worried, and was determined to help her new friend. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door and rang the bell, waiting. Inside, Kujikawa grumbled and walked to the door, opening it fully to expose himself in his boxer briefs.

Both Inspectors' eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, both blushing hard. Akane covered her eyes and squealed, Tonbei giving a yell of complete terror as he ran back to his room, grabbing some clothes and putting on a pair of black slacks and a silver button-up shirt, throwing his shoes own and rushing back to the door. "I am -so- so, sorry, Miss Tsunemori! I didn't know you were coming over!" "I-it's okay, really! I should have called ahead and warned you." The two still blushed, before Kujikawa cleared his throat. "So, er, how can I help you?" he asked, she smiling. "I'd like to spend today with you, get to know you better. We're both off duty, so the Inspectors in Division Two will be working on the cases today."

"Well, come in for a bit, what would you like to drink? Are you hungry?" Tonbei asked as Akane walked into his house, he shutting the door, tilting her head at the music. "This is beautiful to listen too. You really do love classical composers!" she said with a smile, sitting on the couch. "I'll take a glass of water please, we could go get lunch after we leave?" "Sound's like a plan to me." Getting another glass of water for himself and one for Akane, he sat down beside her, both clinking their glasses together. "I am sorry for coming over unannounced, it's just.." Akane sipped her water, unsure of how to say it. "What is it, Miss Tsunemori?" "Shion was worried about you after last night. She noticed that your Hue had darkened and your CC had spiked slightly. Is everything alright, Tonbei?"

"I guess...I can't hide the truth from you, can I? Standing up, he walked to his rest room and returned to the living room with the white bottle, tossing it to Akane who caught it, reading the label. "Viibryd? What's that?" she asked, looking up at him. "It's a prescribed medication to treat those who have anxiety issues, as well as depression." Tonbei sat down and ran his hands through his silver hair, taking a deep breath. "You asked why I get so angry when Makishima is mentioned, or when I don't want to talk about my family. It's because I told Kogami only part of the truth; Shogo Makishima killed my family when I was young. I found them dead on the floor after returning home from a birthday party, and the neighbors down the street took me in because of it. I was diagnosed with chronic depression and social anxiety when I was a teenager, and been taking the medication since."

Akane stared in shock at him for a few moments, setting the bottle down on the coffee table and gently taking his hand into hers. "I'm sorry that happened to you. It appears that you, Kogami, and myself have all lost someone due to that maniac. I wish there was something I could do to help you but I...I don't know what to do." "Just keep being my ally and friend, Miss Tsunemori. That's all I could ever ask for." She blushed slightly, nodding her head with a smile.

"One more question, one everyone in Unit One is curious about: Why is you Hue Silver? Why does it go Dark Grey and never any other color?" "Honestly, I'm not sure. I always figured it was due to my medicine, or due to my issues. Dark Grey is for when my anger or depression gets the better of me, and so in order to avoid that, I've been doing various stress reduction techniques. The music, my violin...Say! I know what we can do." "What?" she asked with a blink. "One moment." he replied, walking back to his room and coming back out with a black overcoat. "I know a place where we can go, it's where I go to relax when off duty, I'll drive if that's okay?" "Sure thing, let's go." they finished their glasses of water, heading out the door and to the car.

"Club 80s?" Akane asked with a surprised tone, glancing over at Tonbei as he parked the car. "Yup. It's where I come after work sometimes, or on my days off, the music may seem dated and cheesy, but the people are cool, and it's relaxing." Stepping out of the car, the two entered the club as loud music played over the speakers, people were dancing and the bar was hopping. Nodding his head to the bar, the two walked over to it and sat down on a pair of stools. "What would you like to drink?" Tonbei asked, Akane looking at a small menu.

"Hmm. I'll have a small glass of rum, and..What are Flying Monkey Wings?" she asked, spinning around to look at him. "Ohh this'll be good. Hey Max! Two glasses of rum and two orders of the wings!". Blinking, Akane looked at the beer and chicken wings were served infront of them a few moments later, Tonbei grabbing some wet towels and handing her a few with a grin, saying "You're going to need these, trust me." Taking a swig of the rum, he began to eat the plate of chicken wings, she following suit, eyes widening at the taste and flavor.

"Wow, theesh 're goo'!" she said with a full mouth, he bursting out in laughter at the sight of her getting sauce over her face. Blinking, she grabbed a wet towel and wiped her face and hands off, letting out a cute burp, which she covered her mouth at. "Sorry!" "It's alright, Akane, I think it was actually kind of cute of you." The two continued to eat a drink, before a slow song started to play on the speakers, _Hands To Heaven_ by Breathe. Standing up, Kujikawa offered Tsunemori his hand, asking softly "May I have this dance?" with a smile, she looking down slightly embarrassed, stammering "I-I can't really dance." "Don't worry, just follow my lead." Taking her hand, he lead Akane to the dance floor, gently placing one of his hands in her and the other on her waist, starting to move slowly with her as the song played.

"You never told me you liked to slow dance like this." Akane said, doing her best to follow Tonbei's lead, he smiling warmly. "You never asked, Miss Tsunemori." he answered, gently pushing her head against his chest as they continued dancing together, she blushing again while speaking softly. "Very smooth, Mr. Kujikawa." she smiled though, the two dancing until the song ended. "There's one more thing I would like for us to do, come on." Tonbei said, the two exiting the club and getting back into the car.

"Now where are we going?" Akane asked her partner, he quietly driving while turning on the radio, smooth jazz starting to play, he tapping the steering wheel with his fingers while taking an exit ramp off of the highway. "Tonbei?" she asked, leaning over to poke his arm, he glancing at her. "You'll see once we get there." Slowing the car down, he pulled into a small parking lot that was abandoned, the two getting out and Akane looking around. "Wait a second, this is an abandoned part of the city!" "Yup, less people to deal with and more open spaces for what we're going to do." "What?" she asked, head tilted quizzically. Tonbei lead her into an old police department building that was long since empty, he pushing past old chairs and desks until he found a door. Kicking the door open, he lead Akane into a room with training dummies and cardboard figures propped up in various places, she looking around in both wonder and a bit of confusion.

"Welcome to the old Tokyo Police Department gun range." Tonbei said, opening up his coat to reveal a shoulder holster with a Smith and Wesson .38 revolver, pulling it and a few speed loaders out, loading one into the chambers. "Why on Earth do you have an actual gun?!" Akane asked in shock, looking at the weapon in disbelief, he beckoning her over silently. "I only use it to keep my shooting instincts sharp. The Dominator may be a smart tool to use when taking down criminals, but people can get lazy depending on a computer controlled piece of technology. With this, I can train to keep my aim steady and true. Akane, I want you to watch me for a moment." Tonbei spoke, the female Inspector slowly nearing him as he handed her some ear plug, she inserting them into her ears and he doing the same with his own.

"Watch closely, watch where I shoot the bullets." Pulling the hammer back on the revolver, Inspector Kujikawa took aim and fired once, twice, three, four, five times before the chamber clicked empty, he pulling the chamber open and inserting another speed loader. Setting the gun down, he looked at Tsunemori and said "Look at where the bullets landed on the dummies." Akane looked down the range, seeing one hole in each of the dummies hands or knees, blinking. "Why did you shoot them like that?" she asked, turning to look at him. "I read the report in regards to what Makishima did to your friend, Yuki. In the report, he told you to 'shoot with the intent to kill', yes?" Akane's eyes went wide, she trying to fight back tears as she remembered the night of Yuki's death, slowly nodding her head. "I apologize for reading it without asking you first, I just thought...Maybe I could help you somehow. I want you to know that there is a way to shoot without killing if you ever hold a real gun in your hands again. Take it." Tonbei held the revolver out to her, she taking it with a slightly shaking hand. The male Inspector gently pulled her infront of himself, bringing her arms up to level and putting his hands around hers. "When shooting to disarm, aim at the target's hand or leg, take a breath, count to three, and squeeze the trigger. Don't pull it, it'll make the gun kick, squeeze it with a firm finger." he spoke gently, Akane imagining all of the dummies to look like Makishima holding up his razor blade. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed the trigger five times, all targets being the main hand he used.

Akane shook slightly, from the rounds being fired and from the thought of shooting Makishima to disarm him. Putting the gun down, she began to cry, saying "I couldn't do anything to save Yuki! If only I could have done this that night.." Tonbei gave her a concerned look immediately and placed a hand on her back. "I'm sorry, this wasn't a good idea. I was only trying to help you." "No, no it's not your fault, Mr. Kujikawa." she wiped her eyes with her coat sleeve, smiling somewhat sadly. "Your intentions were generous, and I thank you for that. You've really opened up to me today, and I'm glad we could help each other." She handed the gun back to him, he unloading the bullets onto the floor and holstering it. "Come on, let's go get some fresh air." he said, taking her back to the car and driving once more, this time to a small park like area, where the two sat on a bench with some food and drinks.

"You know, there is one thing I'm rather curious about." Akane said after taking a sip of her soda, glancing over at Tonbei. "Ask and you shall receive an answer." he said, placing his food down on the table and clasping his hands under his chin. "How did you and Richard Wong meet? You seem to be great partners for an Inspector and Enforcer." A smile came to Tonbei's lips, looking as though he was reminiscing on a happy memory. "I had been in Division Two for four years, and had gotten wind of a gang distributing illegal contraband; not drugs or anything like that, but rather counterfeit radios, DVD's, TV's, you name it they had it."

"They went by the name of the Golden Dragons, a Triad like family that stuck together in the project areas of the city. Chief Kasei had contacted me to stop the gang in order to get their leader, whose name was Richard Wong. The PSB had been tracking him for a few months and his Crime Coefficient was at a perfect 100%. I didn't have any Enforcers to work with during that time, so I was on my own with the Dominator that day. Their front was an electronics store, with the goods hidden in the back warehouse, sneaking in from the back wasn't a problem, but the gang members who spotted me? Now they were an issue!" he let out a chuckle at the memory, remembering when he was pinned down behind a stack of crates with the gang members firing their hand guns at him. " _'Alright, Kujikawa. Time to go to work.'_ I said to myself, turning on the Dominator and diving from cover."

"It was intense, shooting them all with Paralyze Mode shots had taken some time, but then something unexpected happened when I had the Dominator aimed at a gangster with a sword. A large needle had pierced my hand, causing me to drop the gun and my hand to go numb. It was painful to say the least, but when I looked up at the man who threw it, the others seemed to back off out of respect. He was an older man, but those needles had a deadly accuracy to them, like he could put one through my eye if he wanted." In the memory, Kujikawa stood up and glared at the old man, gritting his teeth while he was approached, the older man holding three more needles between his fingers, the other arm tucked behind his back. _"You must be either a brave man, or a great fool to pick a fight with the Golden Dragons; However, your spirit is unique, I sense within you a great will to stop those who do evil. My name is Richard Wong." he said. "Inspector Tonbei Kujikawa of the PSB, I'm here to arrest you."_

 _"So it would seem we're at a bit of an impasse: I can't have you shooting my family, but you cannot turn back from your duty. Mr. Kujikawa, I propose a deal to you." "And that would be?" "A one on one fight; If you win, I will come quietly with you and the Golden Dragons will offer their alliance with the PSB. If you lose, we send you back to your HQ with a broken jaw." "Guess I don't have much of a choice then.." Standing up, Tonbei pulled the needle out of his hand with a slight growl of pain, tossing it to the side, Wong throwing the rest of his own onto the ground. "Your hand will awaken within a moment or two, after it does, the fight will begin."_

"I never expected a man at Wong's age to be so athletic. He was fast, his hits were strong, and he fought with the ferocity of an animal." Tonbei said to Akane, remembering as he and the older man began their fight; Kujikawa was using his boxing technique against Wong's kung-fu style fighting, the two slamming into each other with attacks and doing their best to dodge the more heavier blows. They were doing their best to gain the upper hand, but Tonbei was beginning to lose once Wong went in for a flurry of punches aimed at his chest, sending him to one knee, panting. "It would seem that you're quite skilled, however, you lack proper training." Wong spoke, ready to deliver a knock out blow to his opponents face, the gang members cheering for their boss' victory.

Looking up at Wong, Tonbei saw a flash of Makishima's face for a split second; something within his soul stirred, a lighting bolt that hit him full force and charged his body with raw emotion. Letting out a yell, he blocked Wong's punch by putting his arms infront of his face, grabbing the older man's arm to pull him forward and send a powerful punch right into his jaw, sending him spinning onto the floor. Standing up fully, panting, Kujikawa looked at his fist in slight shock, but then said in a defiant tone _"I win, Richard Wong!"_ , the older man slowly getting up and wiping the blood from his mouth, bowing his head low. _"Indeed, you have shown your spirit with that last attack. Just like an animal when cornered, you show your true self. I will go with you quietly as promised. No one is to attack the Inspector as we leave!"_ he demanded to his family, getting hand-cuffed and escorted to Tonbei's car.

"A few days later, the Chief offered Wong a choice: Spend the rest of his life in an Isolation Facility, or become my partner as an Enforcer. We've been a team since then, and he trained be to better my boxing style. In a way, Richard is like the father I never had." Tonbei looked over at Akane, the sun had started to set over Japan, and she was leaning against him with a small smile. "You do have a special spirit, Mr. Kujikawa. It's a shame you weren't in Unit One to start with, I think all of us would have made a great team." "Thank you, Miss Tsunemori. Sadly, Ginoza will be returning to work in two days, and I'll have to return to Division Two." "I know, but we can still chat on our days off, maybe even ask for help when the cases get too tough." Nodding, he stood up, he and Akane walking to the car and driving back to his place. Waving at him, she drove off as Tonbei walked into his house, going to bed.

At PSB HQ, Kogami was smoking when Kunizuka poked her head into the office, asking "Has anyone seen Wong? He wasn't in his quarters and I haven't seen him all night." "Nah, he's probably roaming the building or some-Wait..." His eyes widened as he flashed back to earlier in the day. While the Inspectors were off, the Enforcers were finishing up their reports on Dr. Fujita's case. Richard had approached Kogami that day, asking a few questions.

 _"Tell me, Mr. Shinya Kogami. Do you believe Inspector Kujikawa could take out Shogo Makishima in a one on one fight?" "Why do you want to know?" "Because, I believe Mr. Tonbei is unprepared. He may think he is ready to fight the criminal, but he is not at the same level as you. I think he is still too inexperienced. What are your thoughts?"_ Kogami lit up one of his cigarettes, exhaling and speaking _"Honestly? He's a good Inspector, and a good person, but he doesn't have the same willingness to kill another person, even though he claims otherwise." "I see. Thank you for you answer, Mr. Kogami."_ Before leaving the office, Richard handed Shinya a wrapped box, who placed it onto his desk, looking it over curiously.

"Son of a bitch!" Kogami yelled, jumping out of his chair and past Kunizuka, calling over his shoulder. "Get Tsunemori and the others! Wong's gone after Makishima to take him out before anyone else gets hurt!"

In the city, at night, Shogo Makishima entered a small alleyway into a courtyard like area, speaking with his hands in his pockets. "How long do you intend to follow me around, Old Man?" he asked, Richard Wong stepping out of the shadows in his Golden Dragons attire, needles held between his fingers. "Shogo Makishima, my name is Richard Wong, and I've come to stop you once and for all."

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Psycho Pass: The Silver Hue

Chapter Five: The Golden Dragon's Last Roar

"Why do you wish to fight me? I have no quarrel with you or any of the other Enforcers, except Kogami, and the Inspector called Kujikawa." Makishima spoke, setting a book he had been carrying with him onto the ground, placing his hands into his pockets. "Because I wish to protect those in Unit One. Even though I've known them for only a few days, they've become a part of my family! As a father, it is my duty is to protect my children. It is my job as an Enforcer to bring you in for your crimes, but most of all, I wish to keep Tonbei on the path of the righteous man." "I see. You believe you can stop him from increasing his Crime Coefficient if you kill me before he does, keeping his Hue that amazing Silver."

"Indeed, that is my goal in fighting you. However, I believe that, even if I am to fail, Unit One will take you down eventually. Even of this fight ends with one of us, or both of us dying, I will have peace knowing you will be stopped either way." "Hmph. I will honor your request for a fight then, Old Man, come then." Richard held three needles between his finger of his left hand, crouching low as Makishima went into his Pencack Silat stance, neither moving for a few moments before rushing at one another, Wong throwing one of the needles at one of Makishima's legs, the latter blocking it with a low spin kick, then thrusting his palm forward at his opponents chest, making him skid backwards.

Back at the PSB HQ, Akane Tsunemori, Tonbei Kujikawa, Shinya Kogami, Yayoi Kunizuka, Tomomi Masaoka, and Shusei Kagari were going over a plan to find their missing Enforcer; Akane set down a marker she had used to draw circles around three specific areas on a map, speaking "Wong knows the city well and is an excellent fighter, but we all know Makishima is capable of doing heinous things without alerting the Sybil System. Cameras around the area have tracked our Enforcer in at least three different spots of the Tokyo area, so we need to cover these grounds quickly. Kogami and I will search the harbor, Kunizuka and Kagari will look for him in the downtown parks, and finally Masaoka and Kujikawa will search the warehouse district. We have our roles, let's move out!" she ordered.

"What was Wong thinking, going after Makishima on his own?" Kogami asked out loud in Tsunemori's car, the sirens blaring as she weaved in and out of traffic. "He and Tonbei have been partners for four straight years; they have a bond that is almost like that of a Father and a Son working together. Wong is trying to protect his son from his committing murder and possibly being killed by a Dominator." "How do you know that?" Kogami asked her, she looking ahead sternly. "I spoke with Inspector Kujikawa the other day, learned about him. That bond between Inspector and Enforcer is one of family, and before becoming an Enforcer, Richard was the head of the Golden Dragon Gang." "That group of rip off junk sellers?" "Yup!". Pulling into the downtown harbor area, the two would begin searching the area, speaking into their communicators "Team's B and C, report!" "Nothing over here in the parks, Tsunemori. Look's like no one's seen him." Kagari's voice said over the device, Masaoka saying "Kujikawa and I just arrived at the Golden Dragon's base, we're going to check it out."

Richard took his foot and slammed it into Makishima's arm, taking one of his needles and thrusting it into his leg, which would start to go numb. "Most impressive, combining a technique of range and melee to throw your opponent off." Makishima grabbed Richard's arm and twisted it behind the older man's back, starting to apply pressure to it. "However, you leave yourself open after switching styles, that is your weakness!" Grunting in pain, Wong used his elbow to slam it into Makishima's rib cage repeatedly, causing the white haired man to stumble slightly backwards, the Enforcer going into his Kung-Fu stance as _Receive You_ began to play in the background, both fighters starting to go at each other more fiercely then before.

Smiling, Makishima thrusted his hand forward like a knife, piercing a finger into Wong's neck, snapping one of the tendons. This caused the older man to yell out in pain, but he would not back down; instead he threw his third needle at his opponent who punched it away, pulling the one that was stuck in his leg out, only to be caught off guard when Wong came rushing forward to slam his fist into the white haired man's face, sending him to the ground with a hard thud. Panting, Wong went back into his fighting stance, only to gasp slightly as the vision in his left eye was starting to fade.

"You're realizing the affects of what I just did to you, yes? I have studied the human body intently when it comes to ways of killing and fighting. That nerve I broke was for one of your eyes, an and now you'll be blind in it." Makishima stood back up and brushed himself off, starting off another attack with a rapid series of kicks to Richard's midsection, followed by a left palm strike to his face, sending the older fighter tumbling over the concrete.

"Tell me something, why do you care so much about your partner?" Masaoka asked as he and Tonbei got back into their car; the gang had not seen their former boss in quite some time, and there had been no sign of him within the district, save for when had had been seen tailing Makishima. "Pops, you have a son, yes?" Kujikawa asked him while driving, turning the corner of a street. "Yes. He hates my guts and thinks I'm nothing but a criminal who should be used for hunting like a dog. All because I was scanned as a latent criminal when he was young." "Despite how he feels about you, do you love him?" "Huh? Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" "Richard taught me many things in the four years of out partnership; Integrity. Never lose your sense of self-worth or your spirit. Awareness. Anything and everything around you can be used to help or harm others if you so wish too. Wisdom. To listen to what others day and filter out the fallacies from the truths. Most importantly, he taught me that family is what I make it to be. My parents may be gone, but he became a Father. Those in Unit One have become my brothers and sisters. He fights to protect his family, our family." Tonbei spoke quietly, Tsunemori's voice coming over their communicators "We haven't found him yet over at the harbor, keep a sharp eye and-" Her words were cut off by an alarm going off. Richard Wong's Psycho Pass popped up infront of the teams, going from Light Blue to Steel Blue, his signal starting to beep his current location. "The spot he's at is two miles from here, we can help him if we drive fast." Masaoka suggested. "He's under stress, he must be fighting Makishima right now!" Kujikawa said, slamming his fist into the dash board while gunning the gas pedal. "All teams converge on that signal, we have to save Enforcer Wong before it's too late!" Tsunemori commanded over her communicator, all three teams driving as fast as they could to the signal.

Makishima approached Wong, who was struggling to get up and having difficulty seeing. Bringing his foot back, Shogo sent his foot into Richard's stomach with enough force to break a few of his ribs. Yelling in pain, he let out a wheezy cough, some blood leaving his mouth. "To still be able to breathe after losing ribs like that is commendable. Old Man, I applaud you for giving such a good show." Makishima said, clapping in a mocking manner. Glaring with his one good eye, Wong slowly stood up and brought his arms to his sides with fists clenched at his hips.

"Even if my body is turned to dust, I will not stand down or give in!" "Oh? And what do you plan to do in your condition?" "Secret Technique! ROAR OF THE GOLDEN DRAGON!" Richard reached into his sleeves, pulling out multiples needles; dozens upon dozens as he flung them all at Makishima at once; those that connected froze the white haired man in place, Wong starting to slam his fists into the needles to send them deeper into the mans body, before launching him into the air with a hard uppercut to his chin. Makishima flew upwards, only to fall back to the ground silently, Richard panting and grabbing his ribcage in pain.

However, Makishima slowly got back up, pulling each needle out of his body one by one, even though the ones pushed in left him and his clothes a bloody mess, he didn't seem too fazed by the attack. Wong's eyes widened, his hands starting to tremble slightly as the man pulled out an old school style shaving razor, running a finger along the blade. "I give you my utmost respect for that last attack, Enforcer Wong, but it's I am afraid our playtime is done now." Smiling, Makishima approached Wong, who did his best to throw a few punches at him, only to get his hands sliced by the blade, he grunting. Makishima slashed at his opponents body repeatedly, cutting him in different areas of the body; the arms, the thighs, the chest, his face; all while keeping that serene smile on his face. "It was fun, Mr. Wong, and I do believe you felt yourself just in wanting to protect Tonbei...But he is mine to kill, and mine to kill alone. Goodbye, Richard Wong." With those words, Makishima slashed his razor blade across the Enforcer's throat, causing him to fall over onto his back. Hid body felt heavy from all the punches, kicks, and slashes he took, his breathing, although shallow, caused his blood to gurgle.

As he lay there, bleeding, his life fading, he had one final thought in his mind; _"Tonbei, as your Father...I beg you. Please, stay on the path of the righteous man! Do not seek vengeance against your..Your..."_ Richard Wong's eyes slowly glazed over as he passed away in that courtyard, his thought unfinished, but his hope remained.

The sirens of the PSB cars wailed in the distance, with Tsunemori, Kogami, Kagari, and Kunizuka arriving seconds after each other, rushing forward to see Makishima standing over the body of the Enforcer. "No...We were too late!" Akane said, bringing a hand to her mouth, trying her best to hold back tears. "Kujikawa is going to have a shit fest if he sees this." Kagari spoke, turning to see the car with Masaoka and Kujikawa pulling up. Kogami ran over to the Inspector and tried to keep him by the vehicle, shaking his head. "It's...It's not going to be easy for you, Inspector. I'm sorry." Masaoka looked over at Kunizuka, who shook her head slowly.

"Get out of my way, Kogami!" Inspector Kujikawa pushed the man off of him and pushed past the others, who tried to hold him back; the sight infront of him made his blood turn ice cold in his veins. His breathing went rapid with his heartbeat, slowly walking forward and falling to his knees, witnessing the older man who had been his partner, his friend, his mentor, his Father laying on the ground, no long alive. "You old fool, wake up! Come on, I know you're still alive! Get up! Wong...Get up!" Starting to cry, he grabbed the sides of his head and let out a cry of anguish, yelling out "RICHARD!" to the sky above them.

Makishima silently put his razor away, approaching the group before squatting infront of Tonbei, saying "Looks like you lost yet another family member, little brother." Tonbei's eyes went wide with both a feeling of sickness and rage, the people of Unit One giving looks of shock at both of them as Makishima looked up. "Oh? He never told you? I am surprised! You see, Tonbei Kujikawa, is actually Tonbei Makishima, my younger brother." He then silently stood and turned, walking away from the group with a smirk on his face.

-To Be Concluded.-


	6. Chapter 6

Psycho Pass: The Silver Hue

Final Chapter: Eternal Silver

"Why didn't you tell us from the start?!" Shinya Kogami demanded of Tonbei Kujikawa, who had recently been outed as Shogo Makishima's younger brother. The Inspector sat at his desk, hands grasping either side of his head as he tried to keep his composure from the grilling Unit One was giving him. "I had to make sure you all could trust me. What would I do if I had just walked in to the office on day one and go 'Hi guys, my name's Makishima, you know, a relative to the guy who you are chasing?' Yeah, that would go over so well." he said, Kagari glaring slightly from his own desk while saying "Either way it's going to be hard to trust you now. How do you keep something like that a secret from others?" "You think I liked lying to you? You're all people I'd give my life to protect! Every day I had to come in here and try not to let my real identity be known because it would jeopardize both the hunt for Shogo and my own job!"

"Why not take a deep breath, Kujikawa. Tell us from the beginning what really happened when you were five years old?" Masaoka asked. Slowly standing up, Tonbei would lean against his desk, arms crossed over his chest. "I really was at a friends birthday party that day; I had bought him a toy car since he loved racing them. Everything was going great, and when it was time to go home, greeting my Mom and Dad as I headed upstairs to go get ready for bed. Later that night, I was woken up by my Mom screaming; it scared me, but I ran out of the bedroom to see her bleeding from a cut across her throat; Shogo was standing over her, holding one of Dad's old razor blades. When he came racing into the room, he demanded to know what was going on. Shogo merely looked at him with that damned smile of his, approaching Dad and swinging the razor, began to cut him up like he was a pig to be cooked for a meal! The last thing I remember is him looking at me with a wide eyed fearful look, yelling 'Run Tonbei, run away from here and get to safety!'". Kujikawa's breathing became deep, shuddering breaths as he wiped away some tears from his eyes. The group watched him intently as he spoke, Akane Tsunemori studying him with a slight frown on her face.

"I ran down to the neighbors house as fast as I could. By the time the police were called, it was too late." Tonbei clenched his fist, shaking as he spoke "That bastard burned down our house! He killed our parents for no reason, just because he could! The family that took me in were the Kujikawa's, so I took that as my last name from then on. I swore on that day, if I ever ended up running into him again as an Inspector, I'd either bring him to justice or kill him myself! But..I'm not even sure I'm worthy of being an Inspector now. I lost my partner, I'm a blood relative of a maniac!"

"Take a moment to think, Mr. Kujikawa. You've been chasing him ever since you joined the PSB. You're upset because you lost your Father-figure, and you're worried about your relation. Maybe, somewhere inside, you're just afraid that deep down, you share his ability to kill without remorse. Your Hues are nearly identical, you both think similarly when it comes to planning, yet you're both opposites when it comes to ideologies." Akane said, leaning forward to speak to him.

Anger flashed in Tonbei's eyes, he grabbed Akane by her shoulders and shoved her against her own desk, speaking in a low, angry tone before yelling. "Don't you ever. EVER! Compare me to that son of a bitch ever again!" Masaoka reached out to place his artificial hand on Kujikawa's shoulder, pulling him forcefully off of Tsunemori before turning the Inspector around. "Listen to me well, sir. We all know you're angry at yourself, at Makishima, at the fact you lost your Enforcer in such a devastating way. However, if you place hands on the Little Missy like that ever again, you will feel the collective force of the feet belonging to everyone in this room going up your ass!" he snarled, Tonbei's eyes going wide before looking slowly at Akane, noticing her eyes were fearful, Kogami, Kagari, and Kunizuka glaring at him. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too.." he said quietly, his hands shaking.

"No, don't apologize, it's alright." Akane regained her composure and gently took Tonbei's hand into hers, smiling. "You're part of our team, even if it means you having to go back to your old one once-" she was cut off by the office doors opening: Nobouchika Ginoza walked in wearing his PSB black suit and glasses, stopping once he saw Kujikawa. "What in the hell are you doing in here?!" he demanded, striding over to the Acting First Inspector with fury in his eyes.

"I told Chief Kasei not to put you with my team while I was sick!" Ginoza said getting into Kujikawa's face. "I was selected by her to lead Unit One while you were out, Ginoza. I didn't know things would turn out the way they did!" "Do they know?". Tonbei slowly looked down at the floor, quietly nodding his head. Ginoza pulled his hand back and backhanded the Division Two Inspector, grabbing him by his shirt. "You idiot! You could have gotten my team killed because of this!" "Now wait a damned minute, Ginoza!" Kogami barked, pulling the Inspectors away from each other. "Despite his lying, Inspector Kujikawa has lead Unit One with our safety in mind the entire time. He helped us out on cases and even lead the team in the rescue of Yayoi when she was kidnapped. If anything, you owe him a thanks!"

"This is between him and me, Shinya." Ginoza said with a glare to his Enforcer, turning to face Tonbei again and point at the main door, yelling "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Kujikawa responded with a fist to Ginoza's cheek, knocking his glasses off while growling "You anal retentive asshole! No wonder you don't get along with anyone, you're too busy being holier-than-thou to everybody you know!" Glaring at Ginoza, Tonbei Kujikawa grabbed his blue overcoat and stormed out of the Unit One office, Akane reaching out to stop him before Ginoza said "Everyone get back to work, it'll be business as usual from here on out."

Later that day, Yayoi Kunizuka quietly approached their First Inspector, who leaned against a railing on the roof, speaking "Mr. Ginoza, if I may ask-" "Don't. I don't want to talk about him, or the cases that happened when I was gone. I just want us to focus on stopping this Makishima guy." "To be fair, sir, you had no right to act the way you did towards him. He had lost his Enforcer only a few hours before, and had been interrogated by us about his past." Ginoza looked over to Kunizuka in shock, asking "Richard Wong is dead?" "Yes. If you had read the report Inspector Tsunemori had typed up, she gave full details about what had transpired. Mr. Wong gave his life to protect everyone in Unit One from Makishima." Letting out a sigh, Ginoza looked out to the buildings of the city, speaking quietly. "I guess I should at least go talk to him." "Sir, one more question." Kunizuka said.

"Make it fast, Yayoi, I have some business I need to attend too." "Why did you not want Inspector Kujikawa with Unit One?". Nobouchika leaned against the railing, watching as Kogami, Kagari and Masaoka approached him, Kagari sitting down in a bench with a candy bar while Kogami and Masaoka began to smoke. "I was the one who got him the job in Division Two. After he was accepted, we became acquaintances, who shared theories about on-going cases and discussed the Sybil System. We both had a similar goal: Absolute Justice in a world where crime does not exist. Once he told me the truth about his past, I decided to make a deal with him; I would let him go after this ghost criminal that Kogami had been after on the condition that he left Kogami out of the loop." Shinya glared at Ginoza, who nodded his head.

"I do apologize, Kogami, but with your obsession after Sasayama died, I wanted to make sure he would be able to find clues, anything that he would eventually turn into me, which I would in turn give to you. However, I also asked him to stay away from Unit One because I did not want them to be in danger of the case. That proved to be ineffectual the moment he became Acting First Inspector. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go read some reports." Ginoza finished, walking past the Enforcers and going down to their main office.

A few days later, Akane knocked on Tonbei's office door, he sitting at his computer as she silently entered, placing her hands behind her back and smiling. "Hey, how are you doing?" "You sure you want to be talking to me, Miss Tsunemori? Ginoza think's I'm dangerous after all." "Look." she said, spinning his chair around to face her, leaning forward. "You're a moral person, a man who would take a bullet for anyone you think of as family. I don't care what Mr. Ginoza or anyone else thinks! You're my friend, my ally. If you ever need help, or to talk about anything, I'm going to be there for you." Noticing a dim look in his eyes, she whispered "Have you been taking your medicine?" "I forgot two days worth, but I'm catching up. Thanks for your concern, Miss Tsunemori, but I have to finish typing my report about Richard." Nodding, she exited the room as a mail man for the PSB entered, handing Tonbei an envelope.

Glancing at it, he opened it up to find a neatly hand-written letter. His eyes widened, fist clenching the piece of paper as his eyes read the writing. _"Little brother, it is time for us to end this game of cat-and-mouse sibling rivalry. Meet me at the place where our war started."_ Throwing the paper onto his desk, he grabbed his coat and ran out of the office, running down the staircase and towards the main door, only to stop when a voice spoke up behind him.

"Mind if I give you some advice, Inspector?" Ginoza asked, leaning against the staircase railing. "I'd rather not hear it, but I know you're going to tell me anyways." Kujikawa responded as the glasses-wearing man approached him. "I know that look in your eye: He's challenged you and you're off to face him, aren't you?" "What if I am?" "Don't go to him, Tonbei. The moment you meet him, it's likely your desire to kill will kick in, and you could end up a Latent Criminal. More importantly, Wong was right about one thing: You've never fought him one on one, you don't know how powerful he is." Ginoza placed a hand onto Kujikawa's shoulder as he spoke.

"Let Unit One take him in, and save you the grief. You'll gain satisfaction in knowing he'll be locked away forever." Taking a deep breath, Kujikawa gently remove Ginoza's hand off of him, saying "I appreciate your concern, and I'm sorry for hitting you when we last saw each other. However, this is something I need to do. If my Crime Coefficient goes too high, you know what to do." With that, he turned and exited the PSB HQ, Ginoza shaking his head quietly as Kogami stepped out from behind the staircase, arms crossed. "Eavesdropping is unbecoming of you, Shinya." "We're going to follow him, right?" You're damned right we are!" Ginoza responded while speaking into his communicator. "Inspector Tsunemori, Enforcers Masaoka, Kunizuka, and Kagari, meet Kogami and myself down in the garage immediately. We're going to assist Inspector Kujikawa." "Where are we going, Ginoza?" Kagari's voice asked over the line, Kogami answering "We're going to Tonbei's childhood home, it's where they're going to meet up to settle their differences for the last time." Nodding to each other, the two men ran for the patrol cars, starting them up as the rest of the team made their way down.

The sun had begun to set in the quiet neighborhood of a small suburb like area, a purple and orange combined hue mixing with the sky as clouds gently moved across. The wind blew gently as a sense of destiny filled the air. What this battle would end up becoming, was anyone's guess. Akane Tsunemori looked out her car window in worry, silently praying Tonbei would be okay.

The Makishima brothers stared each other down, Shogo wearing his white button up shirt and grey pants, Tonbei wearing a a silver button up shirt and black slacks. "From this moment forward, our lives will change, but how will they change for us?" Makishima asked, tilting his head to the side. "Spare me your pseudo-philosophizing bullshit, Shogo. I'm going to take you to jail even if it kills me." Kujikawa answered, both brothers getting into their fighting stances. Soon, Unit One pulled up in their vehicles, filing out of them and running up to the combatants, Makishima holding his hand up silently.

"No one is to interfere in this fight. This is a test for little Tonbei, to see if his will can indeed match or overcome my own. Now, let's begin." _Battle For the Dream_ played in the background as the two ran at each other, Makishima going for a straight kick while Kujikawa delivered a quick jab, both blocking each others attacks and punching one another in the face. "Good, little brother. You've grown up to be a capable warrior after all." "I'm not your brother! I abandoned that cursed name the night you killed Mom and Dad!" he yelled back, slugging Shogo in the stomach with a hard straight, his brother retaliating with a knee to his chin, causing him to stumble back with blurry vision for a moment.

"Do you know why I killed them?" Makishima asked, running and kneeing his brother again, this time in the stomach, followed by two swift palm strikes aimed at the chest. Bobbing and weaving, Kujikawa grunted and went for a consecutive punch combo offense that grazed the corner of Shogo's lip. "Because you're a demented psycho?" "No. I wanted to prove to the Sibyl System that it cannot suppress free will. White and Silver are two of the lightest colors in existence, brother. I had hoped you would have understood the need to free yourself from the restraints of this society. That is why I killed our parents. I wish you would have joined me." Makishima said, that serene smile on his face as he struck his brother in the side with a side kick.

"FUCK YOU!" Tonbei roared, tanking the kick and starting to punch Makishima in the face repeatedly, knocking him to the ground with a right hook. Kagari cheered as the white haired man went down, going "He did it! He knocked Makishima down! I think he can actually win this!" "This fight is far from over, Kid." Masaoka said in a serious tone, watching the two. "How?" Kagari asked, Ginoza speaking "This is more than a battle of strength, or will. It's a battle of ideologies and what they believe to be just. However.." "Kujikawa's will to kill isn't that strong." Kogami finsihed, thinking to himself _"He's got heart, no doubt about it. But this is a fight he was never meant to win."_

Makishima stood back up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his razor, smiling as he swiped at his younger sibling. However, Tonbei responded by pulling out his revolver, aiming it right at Makishima and pulling the hammer back. "A weapon for a weapon, Shogo. Wong taught me that when we were first partnered up. 'If your enemy brings a fist, you bring brass knuckles. If they bring a knife, you bring a gun.' I'm going to stop this hear and now." _"No, don't to it! Please don't do this, Tonbei!"_ Akane thought to herself, looking up his Psycho-Pass, only to see his Crime Coefficient was still only 43.78; he wasn't willing to kill the man who killed everyone he loved, instead, he aimed at Makishima's hand to disarm him, only to have his gun kicked away, the weapon skidding over infront of Inspector Tsunemori, the two men still fighting one another as she slowly picked it up, aiming the gun at Shogo, remembering the steps Tonbei told her to go through. _"Aim. Take a deep breath. Squeeze the trigger."_ A bullet flew out of the gun, ripping through the hand that held the razor knife. Surprised, the killer looked down at his now bloodied hand, Akane shouting "Kujikawa, catch!" as she threw the revolver back at him, he attempting to catch it, only to be headbutted by Makishima, followed by a multitude of kicks that sent him to the ground.

"Looks like your friends interfered when I told them not too. You have failed my test, Tonbei." Grabbing the Inspector's arm, he picked up the revolver and pulled the hammer back and fired once, twice, three times. Tonbei screamed in pain as each bullet slammed into his arm, Makishima grabbing him by the hair and turning him around, placing the barrel against his forehead. "Goodbye, brother."

Makishima pulled the hammer back once more, Kujikawa's eyes were full of fear, but before the trigger could be pulled, Kogami tackled Shogo to the ground, starting to punch him repeatedly as the last round fired off harmlessly into the air. "You bastard, how could you do that to your own brother?!" Kogami demanded, only for Makishima to kick the Enforcer off of him and jump up, grabbing his razor and running off, Tonbei reaching out his arm as he stood up shaking, yelling. "COME BACK HERE! Our fight isn't done! I'm not done! SHOGO!" he roared as he began to cry in anger, humiliation, despair. "Forgive me for this, Mr. Kujikawa." Masaoka said, grabbing the man and headbutting him with enough force to drop him cold. "Kunizuka, prep the paddy wagon for an emergency transport! We need to get him to a hospital immediately!" Ginoza ordered, the female Enforcer responding "Right away, sir!" Kagari joined her in making preperations, while Akane stood stock still with wide eyes, thinking to herself. _"What have I done..?"_

Days passed as Kujikawa lay in a hospital bed, doctors having gotten the bullets out of his arm and helping him regain its use. He was miserable while there; he wouldn't talk to anyone who visited, barely ate, and spent most of his time sleeping. Eventually, he was released to go home, where he spent his days off just laying in bed, not answering any calls, or even responding to Luna when she tried to talk to him.

Later that night at Kujikawa's house, he sat on his couch with his head in his hands, his shot arm was bandaged, bruised badly but he was still able to use it for his day to day activities. Playing in the background was Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata,_ a glass of Rice Wine set on the table infront of him. Pulling up to the house in her car was Akane Tsunemori, stepping out of it in her brown dress and light red coat. Staring at the house, she quietly called Shion on her communicator. "Hey Inspector, how can I help you?" came the lab tech's voice, typing on the keyboard could be heard on the other end. "I need some advice, Shion. I haven't spoken to Tonbei since before the fight. What should I say to him? I'm worried about him since has hasn't said a word at work." "Try appealing to his love of music, or just offer him a shoulder, I've no doubt in my mind that he's in a lot of pain, both physical and emotional."

Taking a deep breath, she smacked her cheeks lightly and took a gulp to give herself confidence, walking over to the front door and knocking on it a few times, hearing the music play in the house. _"Please answer!"_ she thought worriedly.

"Mr. Kujikawa, Miss Tsunemori is at the door for you." Luna said as the small AI floated over towards him, he looking up in surprise and walking over to the door. "Miss Akane, what are you doing here this late?" he asked, she stepping in and giving him a smile. "The others wanted me to check up on you, make sure you're alright." she spoke, leaning in to see the glass on the table. "Would it be alright if I join you for a drink?" Shrugging, he turned and walked back to his living room, sitting down. "If you want." Akane walked over and sat on the couch, grabbing the bottle and taking a sip, glancing at his arm. "Does it still hurt?" "Yeah, but the pain will go away eventually. I'm just lucky there was no permanent damage to it. .Akane, can I talk to you honestly? Not as in an Inspector, but as a person?"

"Of course you can, I'm always willing to talk to anyone who needs help." she sipped from the bottle again, Tonbei taking a chug from his glass before setting it down. "I'm afraid that I'm a failure; I've failed my parents, Richard, everyone in Unit One. I wasn't able to capture Makishima or avenge my father figure. What kind of Inspector fails so badly at his job?" he asked, starting to tear up and drinking more rice wine from his glass.

"Don't talk like that, Tonbei! You're one of the best Inspector's I've worked with. You're full of compassion and have been patient with every single one of us in the Unit. You taught me how to be more assertive, even gained Kogami's respect when you fought Makishima one on one." Akane took him by the chin, gently turning his face to look into his eyes with her own. "I believe that you are a great person, and a great man." Akane then leaned in to gently kiss his lips, both of them blushing gently, Tonbei pulled back slowly, speaking "Is this alright? I mean, shouldn't we keep this professional?" "It's okay, just this one time, let me comfort you..." Blushing again, she stood up and pulled Tonbei up with her, saying "Tonight, I want you to make love to me, as a friend and a partner."

Eyes widening, Tonbei nodded his head slowly, Akane starting to undress, letting her skirt, top and underwear fall to the ground, Tonbei following suit with his clothes. The two then laid on the couch, he stammering "A-akane, I...I'm a virgin. I've never had a relationship due to my work." "So am I, we'll experience this together, Tonbei." The two kissed once more, Tonbei starting to make love to Akane lovingly, she wrapping her arms and legs around his neck and waist, whispering in his ear "Don't stop!". They panted, letting out screams of ecstasy as the two Inspector's became one that night. When morning came, Akane woke up on the couch to see a note written for her, saying _"I need to finish the funeral arrangments for Richard. I'll see you at work later, there'll be food made for you in the kitchen- Tonbei."_

The next day at PSB HQ, Akane put some lab files on Shion's desk regarding a new case they had been working on, starting to walk away when Shion spoke up. "So, how was last night?" "Hmm? It was fine, we talked for a bit before falling asleep on the couch." "Oh Really?" Grinning deviously, Shion hit a button on her keyboard, the sounds from the previous night playing. Akane's face turned bright pink, burying her head in her hands and going "Oh my God! How did you-" "You left your phone on, dummy. I admit, it was nice of you to sleep with him like that. He must have been good." "It's not what you think!" Tsunemori defiantly said, still blushing. "Then what would you call it?" Shion asked, leaning back and looking at her. "It was comfort.." she said, poking her fingers together in an embarrassed manner. Smiling at the Inspector, Shion lit up a cigarette and exhaled some smoke, saying "You two do make a cute couple, in all seriousness."

Two weeks passed at the HQ, and the people of Unit One had noticed something rather peculiar; Tonbei had stopped showing up to work for Division Two. "This isn't like him. He's never late and he rarely if ever calls in. The Chief wants to know what he's been up too." Ginoza said, Akane glancing at her computer screen before finishing a report. "Sir, let me go check up on him. I know his history and think there might be a specific reason he hasn't been coming in." "Alright, go ahead, Miss Tsunemori. Please let us know what you find out."

"I bet she does more then check up on him". Kagari said with a snicker, Akane freezing in place or a moment before Kogami grabbed Shusei into a headlock, growling "Show the lady some respect, you dim bulb!" as he began to run his knuckles over the younger Enforcer's head. Sighing, Kunizuka looked over at her, saying "Bring him back to us, we do miss him." With a smile, Akane exited the HQ and drove over to Inspector Kujikawa's house, knocking on the door. When there was no answer, she called out "Luna, it's me! Is Tonbei home?" The door opened, Luna rubbing herself against Tsunemori's leg affectionately, the AI saying "Not at the moment, ma'am! But feel free to come inside." She did so, walking into the house and stopping in the doorway to the living room, eyes wide. "What happened to his home?" she whispered; the living room was a mess, disorganized, and it looked like various items had been broken or tossed around.

"Miss Tsunemori, Mr. Kujikawa has been having problems lately. There is something he never told you when it comes to his medication." "What is it?" she asked, walking over to the bathroom which was also messy, she grabbing the bottle and gasped: It was still halfway full! "If he goes off of it for even two days, his depression kicks in." "When is the last time he took it?" "Two weeks ago!" A look of realization mixed with fear dawned on her face, slowly turning to face the AI. "Luna, where is Tonbei at _right now?"_ "He said he was going to do some work in the File Archives basement of the HQ, but it's weird...He took his revolver with him." Akane rushed out of the house in a hurry, getting into her car and turning it into Police Mode, sirens wailing while she called up Kogami.

"Kogami, listen to me! You have to stop Kujikawa!" she said, trying not to start crying as she swerved infront of a car. "What are you talking abo-" he was cut off when the computer activated an alert, Tonbei's face on it with the computer saying "Warning: Stress Area Level Rising. Inspector Tonbei Kujikawa's Hue has gone cloudy, his Crime Coefficient is now 140.62%." Ginoza stood up in shock, looking at the screen. "How could this be happening?" he asked, Masaoka talking through his own communicator "Missy, what's going on? Tonbei would never want to hurt anyone." "His Hue has gone dark grey, and why is it so cloudy?" asked Kagari.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF!" She screamed back in reply, everyone looking at each other in utter shock. "He's _what!?"_ Ginoza yelled, Kogami reaching into his desk and grabbing an item before running out of the office, the others following him. "The stairs would take too long to reach the File Archives!" Kunizuka said,looking as the Stress Level warning was shown all over the building's screens. "I know a shortcut!" Kogami replied, skidding around a corner.

The File Archives room was dark, Tonbei sitting on the floor infront of a shelf as he loaded one round after the other into the chamber, thinking to himself _"Forgive me, Akane. I know you'll hate me for this, but...I can't take living as that man's brother anymore. I failed too many times. I'm not an Inspector. I'm nothing.."_ Pulling up to the HQ, Akane ran inside the lobby, having grabbed a Dominator from her glove box. She hurried as fast as she could down the staircase, panting. _"Why would you do this, Tonbei?! We love you! Unit One loves you like family!"_ she thought to herself as she reached the basement

Reaching the door, she opened it slowly, seeing a glint of silver in the darkness; the Smith and Wesson .38 Revolver. Slowly stepping forward, she held the Dominator out, turning on the flashlight function. The scene infront of her nearly broke her heart; Tonbei had been crying, looking down the barrel but unable to pull the trigger. "Inspector Kujikawa, please put down the gun! Let me help you!" she called out, he responding "Why did you come here, Tsunemori? I didn't want you to see me like this. I'm a broken man. A man with nothing left. I can't take anymore!" "No! You have us! Remember what you said to Masaoka? You think of us as your family, we think the same of you! Nobody wants you to be hurt, Tonbei, we all want to help you." "Those are very kind words, Miss Tsunemori." He looked up at her with tear filled eyes, placing the barrel under his chin. "I love you, Akane..." He pulled the hammer on the gun back, Akane screaming out "NO!" she she aimed the Dominator at him, only for an object to fly past her head and striking Kujikawa in the hand. The gun dropped as his hand went numb, the lights to the archive turning on once Kogami entered the doorway, panting. Soon the others appeared behind him, he holding his arms out to block the door and shaking his head silently.

"That was way too close!" Ginoza said to Kogami, glancing at the acupuncture needle now embedded in the man's hand. Akane dropping her Dominator before walking over to Kujikawa and, raising her hand back, slapped him across the face with enough force to leave a hand print, kicking the revolver away. She then grabbed him by the shirt, screaming "You stupid man! What would committing suicide do for any of us in the Division?! You're too important to all of us!What would Mr. Wong think?! Your parents?! WHAT ABOUT HOW I FEEL TOWARDS YOU?!" she yelled in his face, starting to cry herself.

"I-I..I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Akane. Please don't hate me.." Tonbei buried his head into her chest, sobbing as she stroked his hair gently, wiping her own tears away. "Shhh, it's okay, Tonbei. We're going to get you help, I promise." she spoke softly, he looking up and saying "Inspector Tsunemori..Could you sing a song for me?" Smiling sadly, she shook her head. "I can't sing too well, but..I do know a song that can help you relax. Shion, could I ask a favor of you?" she asked into her communicator, pulling up a song on her phone, the lab tech replying "Already on it, ma'am." From the phone, a soft piano melody started, then the whole building's speaker system began to come alive with _Wings_ by Jeff Williams with Casey Lee Williams starting to play from it. Akane held Tonbei close as the song played, he slowly falling asleep in her arms.

"What's going to happen to him?" Kunizuka asked as Tonbei Kujikawa was lead away by people in medical coats, going into a paddy wagon. "His CC's too high to be an Inspector anymore, most unfortunately. He's going to undergo therapy for as long as it takes to get him better. I'll personally be visiting him once every week to check up on his Psycho-Pass." Ginoza said, sighing as he walked back to the office, looking at Kogami who was smoking at his desk. "Shinya, how did you know about that freight elevator?" he asked the Enforcer, Kogami exhaling the smoke from his mouth. "Back when I was on The Specimen Case, I used the File Archives for my notes. One day I just happened to find the elevator after the power had gone on the fritz. Turns out that thing works even when there's no juice in the building."

"One more question for you. How did you obtain those needles?" "On the night he died, Richard Wong gave me a gift. Inside were a bunch of those needles he liked to use, along with a note." Pulling the note from a drawer, he handed it to Ginoza, who read it. _"Mr Kogami, If I fail in my task tonight, then I believe you are the one who shall take down Shogo Makishima in the end. Kujikawa has been like a son to be, and I don't want him to stray from the path of a righteous man. Please, if he does anything rash, or stupid, use these on him to stop him. It was an honor to serve in Unit One for as short a time it was, but each of you have found a place in my heart. Regards- Richard Wong."_

 _-Two weeks later-_

"From the Desk of Akane Tsunemori; Shogo Makishima has been killed. After his plans to destroy the Sybil Sytem while using riots and helmets that can copy the Psycho-Pass of others failed, he tried to poison the Hyper Oats facility that Japan uses for its food. This victory came at a great cost, however: We lost three Enforcers as Shusei Kagari has vanished. It is believed by Kogami, Ginoza, and myself that he was murdered with a Dominator set to Destroy Decomposer. Shinya Kogami has gone rouge, having been the one to kill Makashima with the same revolver Tonbei Kujikawa once owned, having given to to Masaoka for safe keeping. Tomomi Masaoka sacrificed himself in order to save his son, Nobouchika Ginoza from a bomb. Ginoza himself had to step down as an Inspector when his own Crime Coefficient went too high, due to his father's death and became an Enforcer. In a few months, we'll be getting new members for Unit One. Until then, this is First Inspector Akane Tsunemori."

 _-Four years later-_

" 'Dear Tonbei, this is Akane writing you this letter. How has your therapy been doing? I hope you're well, and I miss you greatly. I still wish to this day that there was something I could have done to help you more, but I believe the therapy treatments are going alright, according to Ginoza. If I ever see you again, let's go to Club 80s for old times sake, and maybe later we could share some Rice Wine. I hope this reaches you soon- Love, Akane Tsunemori.'"

After finishing writing the letter, Akane stuffed it into an envelope and sealed it shut, when a voice spoke up from behind her in the office of Unit One. "You won't need to send that one out." She gasped, heart heart beat stopping for a moment before bolting out of her chair and whirling around. Standing in the doorway was a man dressed in a three piece suit; the standard PSB black slacks and overcoat, with a silver button up vest and black tie. The man's hair was silver as well, framing his face, but what Akane noticed most were his Amber colored eyes.

"When did you? How did? Wha?!" she asked in a flustered manner, only to run up and hug the man tightly, starting to cry tears of joy. Smiling, he gently stroked her hair, saying "I was let out a few days ago, I wanted to surprise you so I asked Ginoza to keep it a secret. I still have to go see a therapist once a week, but...I'm home. I'm back with my family."

Akane slowly let go of him, turning to speak to the new Unit One members. "Everyone, please welcome our newest member." Ginoza stood up to give a smile, his hair had grown out into a pony tail, and he had an artificial limb just like his father. Kunizuka stood up next, looking as lovely as ever, giving the man a thumbs up. A man in a black suit with short black hair stood from his seat, giving a silent nod; This was Enforcer Teppei Sugo. Another woman stood up, brown hair in a braided bun with matching brown eyes, wearing a black suit and bright blue blouse. She was Second Inspector Mika Shimotsuki, who joined the team after the Makishima case. Finally the youngest member stood up, a young man with messy red hair, one eye being covered by it and wearing a dark suit as well; Enforcer Sho Hinakawa. Stepping forward, the man gave them all a salute, saying "Enforcer Tonbei Kujikawa, reporting for duty for Unit One!" The scene then cut to black as _5150_ by Nano began to play over the credits.

The End.


End file.
